I KNOW YOU'RE HERE I'LL CATCH YOU
by Instictus dominum est
Summary: Stiles n'allait pas s'en cacher : depuis la fin des événements, c'était dur. Pourtant, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'un Alpha décide de le prendre littéralement en chasse... Et Derek n'avait principalement pas prévu que toute la meute soit de nouveau au cœur des ennuis, tandis que Scott espérait plutôt un peu de calme... /STEREK/
1. Prologue

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Pour ceux qui me connaissent, oui je sais ! Ce n'était pas prévu au programme, mais voilà, je n'ai aucune emprise sur mon imagination, et elle me mène n'importe où !

Ayant un emploi du temps très chargé et aléatoire, je prends le risque de poster alors que je n'ai pas terminé de tout rédigé... *Oh mon Dieu, que suis-je en train de faire?!* !

Cette fanfiction, sortit tout droit de mon esprit, se situe donc vers la fin de la _saison 3B_, cependant, certains éléments de la _saison 4_ peuvent être présent ! (Oui oui, je me crois au Macdo, je fais mon menu !).

Sinon, si vous avez quelques questions avant de vous lancer dans la lecture, j'y répondrais pas MP ou tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne souhaites pas tout divulguer ici, parce qu'étant également une lectrice de fanfictions, je sais que je n'aime pas spécialement lorsqu'on donne trop d'informations ! Cependant, si vous préférez, je répondrais à ce que vous me demandez !

Pour le rythme, je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais poster, cela va être très aléatoire ! Mais j'essayerais d'être rapide, et de ne pas laisser de trop longues attentes, sinon... Je compte sur vous pour me motiver :) *Sssh, déjà du chantage...*

J'espère que vous apprécierez !

Voici le prologue, très court, et j'espère que cela vous mettra l'eau à la bouche !

**Prologue**

Stiles glissa dans ses draps, les oreilles brûlantes, les yeux piquants. Il avait encore passé trop de temps sur l'ordinateur, ne voulant pas se mettre trop tôt au lit... Il ne voulait pas fermer les yeux, il ne voulait pas...

Son esprit le ramenait encore trop souvent au Nogitsune, et il n'arrivait pas à calmer cette peur qui le saisissait parfois à la gorge... Et ses amis qui étaient morts...

Il se tourna sur le côté, écoutant distraitement la pluie qui tombait dehors... Le vent qui soufflait doucement... Le son de la télévision au rez-de-chaussée devant laquelle son père avait dû s'endormir...

Écoutant si un loup n'allait pas hurler à la lune...

Pour lui...

_Elle attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir. _

_- Montres-moi, souffla-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle s'adressait directement depuis l'intérieur de son esprit._

_Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Scott, tout comme il nota parfaitement leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et étrangement, il fut capable d'entendre les pulsations de son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas un loup-garou, cette faculté ne devrait pas lui être admise. Il releva la tête vers le couple qui courrait maintenant devant lui alors que Scott se transformait, et un doute l'envahit. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau et il put imaginer son sourire bien que son visage fusse tourné vers Scott._

_ Ce dernier hocha la tête ils s'immobilisèrent brutalement au milieu du champ. Stiles comprit immédiatement le problème lorsque la jeune femme releva son menton et que ce n'était pas Kira comme il le pensait mais... Allison. Il recula d'un pas lorsque les deux amants fixèrent leur attention sur lui. Soudainement et avec une certaine impatience, il monta ses mains tremblantes devant lui, alors que la chasseuse attrapait un arc et une flèche jusqu'alors cachés par les hautes herbes. _

_ L'hyperactif tentait de respirer calmement, comptant les doigts de sa première main : cinq. Il releva la tête un instant, pour voir Allison sourire malicieusement avant de tendre son arc dans sa direction. Son cœur semblait prêt à céder à tout moment. Rapidement, il entama le décompte des doigts de son autre main. Il en était à deux lorsqu'il entendit la flèche se décocher il eut simplement le temps de porter son regard dans leur direction qu'un grognement effrayant retentissait, n'appartenant pas à Scott qui restait impassible, alors que la flèche venait se loger dans l'abdomen de Stiles._

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	2. Pas de soulagement

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Eh bien oui, me revoilà si tôt ! En même temps, je ne vous avais pas donné grand chose avec le prologue, alors voici le premier chapitre ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire et ceux qui me suivent maintenant. Bon, comme vous devez vous en douter, le début, c'est toujours assez long à se mettre en place, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, à me laisser un commentaire ! Je vous répondrais :)

A très vite.

**Chapitre 1 : Pas de soulagement**

_Elle attrapa sa main et ils se mirent à courir. _

_- Montres-moi, souffla-t-elle et il lui sembla qu'elle s'adressait directement depuis l'intérieur de son esprit._

_Il vit un sourire naître sur les lèvres de Scott, tout comme il nota parfaitement leurs doigts s'entrelaçant, et étrangement, il fut capable d'entendre les pulsations de son ami. Pourtant, il n'était pas un loup-garou, cette faculté ne devrait pas lui être admise. Il releva la tête vers le couple qui courrait maintenant devant lui alors que Scott se transformait, et un doute l'envahit. _

_- Tu me fais confiance ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau et il put imaginer son sourire bien que son visage fusse tourné vers Scott._

_ Ce dernier hocha la tête ils s'immobilisèrent brutalement au milieu du champ. Stiles comprit immédiatement le problème lorsque la jeune femme releva son menton et que ce n'était pas Kira comme il le pensait mais... Allison. Il recula d'un pas lorsque les deux amants fixèrent leur attention sur lui. Soudainement et avec une certaine impatience, il monta ses mains tremblantes devant lui, alors que la chasseuse attrapait un arc et une flèche jusqu'alors cachés par les hautes herbes. _

_ L'hyperactif tentait de respirer calmement, comptant les doigts de sa première main : cinq. Il releva la tête un instant, pour voir Allison sourire malicieusement avant de tendre son arc dans sa direction. Son cœur semblait prêt à céder à tout moment. Rapidement, il entama le décompte des doigts de son autre main. Il en était à deux lorsqu'il entendit la flèche se décocher il eut simplement le temps de porter son regard dans leur direction qu'un grognement effrayant retentissait, n'appartenant pas à Scott qui restait impassible, alors que la flèche venait se loger dans l'abdomen de Stiles. _

- Stiles, tu vas être en retard !

Il bondit littéralement hors de son lit, se prenant les pieds dans son sac à dos qui traînait sur le sol. Sa tête heurta le bord de sa chaise et – Nom d'un chien, ça faisait mal ! Pourtant, bien vite, il ignora la douleur face aux souvenirs de son cauchemar qui revinrent le submerger, et il se redressa, la main sur son front, le cœur palpitant. C'était quoi encore ce délire ? Allison était morte depuis plusieurs mois déjà... Quatre mois et trois jours, exactement. Comment savait-il cela d'ailleurs ? Bonne question. Son cerveau était un véritable mystère parfois.

Il soupira, se laissant retomber dos au sol, les bras écartés.

Le soleil perçait à travers les rideaux mais cela ne le poussa pas à se dépêcher. Par contre, la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit brutalement à côté de lui, percutant violemment son épaule, pour laisser apparaître son père mi-exaspéré, mi-étonné, cela oui, le força à aller en cours.

* * *

><p>- J'ai cru que tu n'arriverais jamais ! S'écria Scott lorsque Stiles le rejoignit en courant vers l'entrée du lycée.<p>

Un violent orage accompagné de pluie éclatait actuellement au-dessus de leur tête.

- Ça serait marrant que tu sentes le chien mouillé, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Grand sourire qui se fana pour laisser place à un sursaut lorsqu'il regarda son ami dans les yeux et qu'un flash de son cauchemar passa devant ses yeux.

- Stiles ? Ça va ? S'inquiéta Scott en fronçant les sourcils, ignorant sa remarque précédente.

- Une goutte gelée vient de tomber dans mon dos, ce n'est rien ! … On y va ?!

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et fila le long du couloir principal.

- Euh... Stiles ?

L'interpellé se retourna, les sourcils haussés, priant intérieurement pour que l'Alpha ne lui dise pas qu'il savait qu'il mentait.

- On a cours par là..., expliqua Scott en pointant l'escalier à sa gauche.

Décidément il était piètre menteur.

* * *

><p>C'est ainsi que Scott prit connaissance dans la matinée du rêve – plutôt cauchemar, de Stiles.<p>

- Pourquoi sembles-tu si inquiet ? Ce n'est qu'un rêve...

- Je sais mais... Mais c'est juste une désagréable sensation qui me colle à la peau...

Scott lui tapota l'épaule, lui assurant ainsi son soutien, même si l'évocation de Allison fit naître une douleur dans sa poitrine. Personne d'autre n'était au courant, et de toutes manières, cela n'avait pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? Comme l'avait si bien dit Scott, ce n'était qu'un rêve... Il n'avait pas à s'en faire... Il n'avait pas à...

- Aïe ! S'écria-t-il lorsqu'un main s'abattit sur son épaule.

Malia fronça les sourcils en retirant sa main. Ils mangeaient Scott, Kira et lui-même, lorsqu'elle était sortie de nulle part.

Stiles lui fit signe que ce n'était rien. Il ne voulait pas raconter comment la porte avait rencontré son épaule.

- Avez-vous vu Lydia ?

Tous secouèrent la tête.

- Elle n'avait pas l'air tout à fait présente ce matin en cours. Elle ne cessait de regarder dehors, puis elle est soudainement sortit sur les coups de onze heures...

- Je vais lui envoyer un message, intervint Scott alors que Stiles et Kira fronçaient les sourcils à l'unisson : une Lydia qui disparaît n'est jamais bon signe.

Dernièrement Malia avait prit ses distances, ses instincts de coyote probablement. Cependant, Stiles savait que depuis son entrée au lycée, c'était différent. Elle aimait apprendre et découvrir de nouvelles choses même si passer des heures en compagnie d'élèves « ennuyeux », comme elle disait, pouvait s'avérer une véritable torture pour ses nerfs. Finalement, leur idylle n'avait pas continuer après l'épisode du Nogitsune et Stiles ne savait pas s'il était peiné ou non... Pouvait-il dire qu'il ressentait la même chose que pour Lydia ? Et d'ailleurs, son amour d'enfance était-il resté intact... ? Il soupira, ce qui attira les regards de la table vers lui.

- Vous savez quoi ? Dit-il pour détourner cette soudaine attention. Je dois être le premier à terminer les cours aujourd'hui, je pourrais...

- Derek voudrait te voir, l'interrompit Scott d'une voix calme, lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

Stiles eut un moment de blanc, ne sachant que répondre. Pourquoi Derek voudrait-il le voir ? Il l'interrogea du regard.

- Il est toujours à la recherche de Kate...

- Ah ok.

Non, en fait, pas du tout '_ok_'. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre en quoi il pourrait être utile au grand Derek Sales Hale. Eh oui, encore un des nombreux avantage d'avoir un père flic : vous savez tout de tout le monde.

- Moi j'irais voir Lydia après les cours, intervint Kira le tirant de ses pensées.

- Je t'accompagnerais, enchaîna Malia avant de se lever.

Kira ouvrit la bouche pour l'en dissuader, mais se dit qu'après tout, cela leur permettrait de mieux se connaître : elle ne savait pas grand chose de la jeune coyote. Celle-ci les quitta avec un sourire et Scott l'interrogea du regard. Oui, il lui avait parlé de Malia, mais aujourd'hui il n'avait pas envie de s'embêter avec cette histoire. Il lui restait deux heures de cours, après il pourrait rentrer s'allonger un peu avant d'aller voir ce que voulait Derek.

* * *

><p>Finalement, la sonnerie de la délivrance arriva très vite, en milieu de l'après-midi. Il lui semblait que ces deux derniers cours avaient été abrégés... Ce devait être l'effet « contrôle », le temps passait toujours plus vite pendant les tests, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cette impression. Toujours est-il qu'il ne s'en soucia pas longtemps, et quitta le lycée, filant jusqu'à sa Jeep pendant que Scott avait encore deux heures de rattrapages en Mathématiques. Ses notes peinaient à remonter, mais ça allait tout de même mieux... Depuis que Allison n'était plus là, plongé dans ses devoirs il arrivait à penser à autre chose et à déculpabiliser un minimum...<p>

Le moteur de la voiture de Stiles émit un bruit étrange, mais démarra sans problème. Il se rua jusqu'à chez lui et bondit littéralement de l'habitacle. Seigneur, il voulait juste son lit... En entrant chez lui, il constata que son père était encore au poste, et monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte, il hurla avant de la refermer immédiatement. Il inspira calmement, puis la rouvrit. Derek se tenait toujours en plein milieu.

- Non... Non sérieusement, je vais venir mais donne-moi juste une demie-heure, lâcha-t-il en déambulant jusqu'à ses draps, sa couette, son matelas, son oreiller... !

Le loup-garou l'avait seulement suivit du regard.

- Ok. Vingt minutes, je vais manger.

Puis il disparut vers le rez-de-chaussée. Stiles ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils : quoi ? Il allait se servir dans son frigo ?! Oui mais bon... Il avait enfin ses vingt minutes de sieste... ! Vingt minutes ?! Il avait dit trente.. Ah... L'enfoiré...

Mais déjà Morphée l'emportait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Kira sortit du lycée, le vent soufflait fort, mais la pluie avait cessé. Pourtant, son instinct lui faisait regarder le ciel avec méfiance : elle n'aimait pas quand Beacon Hills se couvrait, c'était comme un signe que les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder et... Et ce matin, le comportement de Stiles l'avait fortement inquiété tout comme la disparition mystérieuse de Lydia. La belle blonde ne répondait pas à ses appels, et il y avait très peu de chances pour que ses parents lui aient privé de son portable ! Où était donc Malia ? Elle sortit son téléphone et appela plusieurs fois la jeune fille... Mais celle-ci ne daigna pas décrocher... Tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps de l'attendre, surtout si Lydia était en danger. C'est pour cela que Kira ne traîna pas et monta vite dans la voiture de sa mère, qui l'attendait sur le parking, sans se soucier plus longtemps de Malia.<p>

- Je te dépose chez elle, et je dois repartir, tu trouveras un moyen pour rentrer? Lui demanda cette dernière en guise de salutation.

Kira hocha simplement la tête. Depuis que ses parents avaient pris la décision de vendre la maison, leur relation s'était légèrement entachée même si depuis quelques semaines, ils pouvaient de nouveau parler et passer un repas sans se disputer ! Un vrai miracle. Or, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Kira puisse accepter qu'ils n'aient pas parler de cette décision ensemble, tous les trois. Notamment après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé en un an ici ! Elle avait découvert ses _pouvoirs_, avaient découvert le monde surnaturel, ainsi que Scott et toute sa meute...

Elle descendit de la voiture quelques minutes plus tard, et soupira seulement lorsque le véhicule de sa mère fut hors de sa vue. Seigneur, elle était épuisée par tout ça, oui, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait ce qu'elle avait vécu... ! Certes, cela avait été éprouvant, dangereux, effrayant et encore tout autre qualificatif dans le même genre, mais jamais elle n'avait eu le sentiment d'être autant en sécurité qu'en entrant dans cette meute... Kira fronça ses sourcils : pouvait-elle réellement affirmer en faire partie ? Oui... Peut-être...

Son regard se porta vers la maison en bas de la grande allée. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoique ce soit d'anormal... Bon, évidemment, il lui apparut que le silence qui régnait n'augurait rien qui vaille mais elle tenta de ne pas trop pousser cette idée vers le devant. Elle regarda si Malia lui avait envoyé un message, mais il n'y avait toujours rien... Mais où était-elle, elle aussi ?!

Elle s'avança doucement vers la porte d'entrée, et sonna. Patientant quelques minutes, elle recommença mais personne ne vint lui ouvrir... Bon, ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Elle songea à appeler Scott, mais se résigna. Elle allait d'abord faire le tour de la maison, jeter un coup d'œil dans le jardin pour voir s'ils n'étaient pas simplement partis dans l'urgence... N'essayait-elle pas plutôt de se convaincre ?

Doucement, et en jetant des regards aux alentours, elle fit le tour, escaladant une petite haie de buisson lorsqu'elle déboucha vers une petite grille noire qui menait à la terrasse et à la piscine creusée. Celle-ci était défaite et Kira remarqua immédiatement que plusieurs branches des arbustes et bosquets qui décoraient l'allée étaient dans un sale état. S'avançant prudemment, elle constata qu'il y avait des petits tas noirs dans l'eau de la piscine. Observant autour d'elle, elle s'approcha pour comprendre ce que c'était. Elle en recueillit dans sa main et sursauta en reconnaissant la cendre de sorbier.

- Lydia ! Cria-t-elle en se relevant vivement.

N'hésitant plus, elle courut vers l'intérieur de la maison, trouvant la porte fenêtre ouverte. Connaissant un peu les lieux, elle alla directement dans la cuisine pour se munir d'un couteau, même s'il semblait que personne ne soit là. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver sans rien pour se défendre si quelque chose arrivait... Elle ne chercha pas à appeler à voix haute son amie avant d'être certaine qu'il n'y ait personne d'étranger dans les lieux... L'instinct de la renarde la mena vers l'étage, et elle ne fut pas surprise de constater que la seule pièce qui avait de la lumière était... Était la chambre de Lydia...

A pas feutrés, elle se glissa le long du mur attenant, essayant d'entendre s'il y avait un quelconque signe de la présence de quelqu'un. Alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la poignée, regardant la lumière filtrer par le bas de la porte, elle entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Qui était là ?! Elle avait pourtant vérifié minutieusement chaque pièce, et il n'y avait personne... Ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un de l'extérieur venait d'entrer. Grimaçant face à la situation, elle descendit silencieusement et sursauta en apercevant... Malia. Avant que la coyote n'ouvre la bouche, la renarde lui fit signe de ne pas parler, puis lui indiqua l'étage. Immédiatement, la nouvelle arrivée hocha la tête et sortit les griffes pour lui signaler qu'elle était prête à la suivre. Sagement, elles remontèrent, et Kira lui montra la lumière sous la porte et Malia lui chuchota qu'elle n'entendait rien venant de cette pièce même avec son ouïe sur-développée.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent afin d'émettre un accord commun alors que Kira posait sa main sur la poignée... Et l'instant d'après, la porte fut ouverte...

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla en sursaut à peine dix minutes après s'être couché. Il avait cru entendre un arc se tendre juste à côté de lui. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait sur le dos. Désormais, il n'avait plus envie de dormir, il craignait presque de fermer les yeux... Génial, de quoi lui rappeler les bons souvenirs du Nogistune. Il grogna et se redressa dans son lit, attrapa une veste à capuche, refusant de perdre la chaleur que sa couette lui avait permis de retrouver. L'hiver approchait à grands pas, et Stiles n'était pas tout à fait certain de vouloir retrouver la neige et les rhumes à tout va ! Il sortit de son lit, évitant de se prendre les pieds dans ses chaussures ou dans son sac juste à côté.<p>

Derek devait être actuellement en train de le dévaliser dans la cuisine. Il retint un nouveau soupir en passant une main sur son visage moite, et sortit.

Finalement, la porte d'entrée était ouverte, en passant devant il pu voir le dos de Derek, assit sur les marches du perron. Il manqua de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Seigneur, c'était quoi ce bordel ?! Depuis quand soupirait-il toutes les deux secondes ? Il fit un détour vers la cuisine, intacte, et attrapa une canette de Coca Cola, ainsi qu'une bière. Rejoignant le lycanthrope, il lui tendit la boisson alcoolisée sans un mot, alors qu'il s'installait à ses côtés. Derek eut l'air surprit de l'initiative mais le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

- Alors en quoi pourrais-je t'être utile, Derek ?

Ce dernier prit le temps d'ouvrir sa bouteille, gardant son regard dur fixé vers un point invisible sur l'horizon.

- En fait... J'aimerais que tu m'aides à déterrer un cadavre.

La canette de Coca glissa des mains de Stiles et roula lamentablement avant qu'il n'esquissât un mouvement pour la rattraper. Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Derek, tout en balbutiant :

- Déterrer un.. Déterrer un cadavre... ?

Ses mains nerveuses s'affairaient à décapsuler la canette alors que le loup-garou s'écartait de lui légèrement en soufflant :

- Si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas...

Trop tard. Le soda, secoué dans tous les sens par sa chute, s'échappa de sa prison d'aluminium en éclaboussant les avant-bras du jeune homme.

- ... ça, termina Derek avec un soupir.

De son côté, Stiles resta stoïque, s'insultant mentalement pour sa stupidité.

- Je savais que cette journée n'en finirait pas, soupira-t-il en déposant la canette à même le sol.

La pluie décida de faire son retour au même instant, et tous deux se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison, la canette finissant rapidement dans la poubelle une fois soigneusement vidée.

Derek prit place autour de la table à manger, ignorant Stiles qui se nettoyait et mettait sa veste dans la machine à laver. C'est malin, maintenant il allait avoir froid.

- Alors, pourrais-tu m'éclairer sur tes projets ? Demanda Stiles en s'installant en face de Derek qui terminait sa bière.

Il le scruta un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait réellement faire confiance à l'adolescent.

- C'est très simple. J'ai découvert plusieurs morts étranges et j'ai besoin de savoir si elles sont liées à Kate.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser que...

- Trois morts pendant la pleine lune dans un même quartier. De profondes blessures, généralement un vrai carnage.

Stiles fixa un point invisible sur la table, réfléchissant.

- Elle n'aurait pas encore de contrôle..., murmura-t-il pour lui-même, faisant tourner le bouchon de la bouteille en verre sur la table en bois. Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Scott ? S'écria-t-il soudainement en relevant son regard vers lui.

Il le vit lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Tiens, lui aussi avait des soucis avec les soupirs aujourd'hui.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se concentre sur ses études en ce moment...

- Oh...

_Oh_ oui, il voyait très bien pourquoi il disait cela. L'épisode « Allison » était encore très frais dans l'esprit de Scott, et déterrer un cadavre n'allait sûrement rien arranger.

- D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin de ton numéro. Ça m'évitera de devoir passer par lui lorsque j'ai besoin de toi pour..

- … Déterrer des morts, termina Stiles avec une grimace. Qui sait, la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être pour tuer quelqu'un ! … Bon, allez, passe-moi ton numéro que l'on puisse se mettre à l'élaboration d'un magnifique plan pour déterrer un pauvre macchabée ! Et d'ailleurs, qui est l'heureux élu ?!

* * *

><p>Malia et Kira s'immobilisèrent en voyant que face à la fenêtre, immobile et pâle, Lydia attendait. Elles l'appelèrent doucement, essayèrent de la ramener à elle, mais lorsque Kira posa sa main sur son épaule, la jeune blonde vénitienne se tourna vers elles... Et poussa un cri strident.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	3. Que de l'inquiétude

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

Bonjour à tous !

J'espère que pour ceux qui sont retournés en cours, cela n'a pas été trop dur ! Et que vous vous êtes remis des repas de fêtes ! Et voici donc, le deuxième chapitre, les choses s'activent doucement. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser bien évidemment, merci à tout le monde !

J'espère pouvoir vite revenir ici, le troisième chapitre est quasiment terminé en tout cas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2 : Que de l'inquiétude**

Si Stiles avait su que cela consistait à faire un effort physique en plein milieu de la nuit, à l'orée de la ville, sous un froid polaire, il y aurait peut-être réfléchit à deux fois avec d'accepter. Pourtant, il y avait un avantage certain : cela lui évitait de cauchemarder ! Quoique, lorsque Derek était apparut à sa fenêtre trois heures plus tôt, il pensait vraiment qu'il était encore en train de dormir. S'enfuir alors que son père dormait dans la maison l'avait toujours un peu inquiété, mais en même temps, Derek ne venait que très rarement lui demander de l'aide. Il s'était sentit tout bizarre quand une fois tous les deux prêts à partir, Derek lui avait dit de monter sur son dos. Enfin, ordonné plutôt.

- Quoi ?! Avait-il lâché un peu plus fort que prévu.

Le loup-garou avait plaqué sa main sur sa bouche, lui maintenant la nuque pour l'empêcher de faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de sauter d'une fenêtre située au premier étage et cela sans faire de bruit ?!

Évidemment, il avait raison, mais le fait d'avoir ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou, ainsi que ses jambes encerclant sa taille, le planquant contre son dos, l'avais mit fortement mal à l'aise. Encore plus lorsque le loup-garou avait empoigné ses cuisses juste avant de se transformer. Bien entendu, un maigre couinement ridicule n'avait pu s'empêcher de franchir ses lèvres, et imaginant très bien que Derek avait dû lever les yeux au ciel, Stiles avait chuchoté qu'il avait été surpris, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il montait sur le dos d'un loup-garou !

La pelle de Stiles heurta quelque chose de dur, manquant de le faire s'empaler lamentablement sur le manche dû à sa perte d'équilibre.

- Enfin ! S'écria-t-il en expirant longuement.

Derek se précipita soudainement dans sa tâche, alors que le jeune humain sentait ses dernières forces le quitter.

- Je vais terminer, souffle un peu.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement. Avait-il bien entendu ? Étrangement, (ce devait être la fatigue), il ne fit aucune remarque, et se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé. Le loup-garou ne quitta pas sa pelle des yeux. Finalement, le cercueil fut totalement visible et, bien que Derek lui ai dit de se reposer, Stiles avait entreprit, tout en restant assit, de déblayer le couvercle pendant que le loup-garou enlevait le plus important.

- Rappelle-moi quand a-t-il été enterré ? Demanda Stiles d'une voix rocailleuse.

La poussière produite par le brassage de la terre lui piquait également les yeux il commençait à en avoir marre.

- Avant hier. Tu devrais aller plus loin, continua Derek d'un ton calme. J'ai bien peur que l'odeur et la vue soient... Intenables.

Stiles approuva.

- Je t'attends à l'entrée du cimetière, à côté de ta voiture...

Mais l'ancien Alpha l'arrêta :

- Tiens, les clés. Je n'ai pas envie de te retrouver en état d'hypothermie.

De nouveau, Stiles fut étonné. Il attrapa néanmoins ce qu'il lui tendait en baragouinant un « Merci » qui sonna plus comme un « Mardi » ou un « Radis » à la rigueur, aux oreilles de Stiles.

Et en effet, l'intérieur de l'habitacle était bien plus rassurant, peut-être était-ce dû à l'odeur de Derek qui emplissait le lieu. Stiles réprima un frisson face à la fraîcheur de la nuit, mais il n'osa pas allumer le contact pour mettre le chauffage. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à la Camaro, il était mort. Genre, comme le pauvre homme que Derek devait être en train de renifler. Stiles grimaça face à l'image qui traversa son esprit.

Nouveau frémissement.

Il serra sa veste qu'il avait remis juste après avoir terminé son « effort physique », et son regard tomba sur celle en cuir de Derek, posée sur le siège conducteur. Que risquait-il ? Il pouvait bien se couvrir deux minutes pour se reposer, déjà qu'il avait fait l'effort d'épousseter ses vêtements pleins de poussières avant d'entrer dans la voiture... Il haussa les épaules et utilisa la veste pour couvrir son corps recroquevillé en chien de fusil contre le siège. Un court moment, l'odeur de Derek le frappa de plein fouet, et il fronça les sourcils ne sachant pas comment traduire le soulagement qui l'envahit... A vrai dire, l'ancien-Alpha restait le grand protecteur de la « meute »...

Évidemment, il s'endormit sur cette pensée.

_- Ne bouge pas..._

_ La voix résonna dans tout son corps, comme une vibration qui se répandait de parts et d'autres... Il tenta de tourner la tête, mais c'était comme si quelque chose l'en empêchait... Comme si une force supérieure le bloquait... Une crainte l'envahie soudainement, mais il essaya de se détendre. Devant lui s'étendait le ciel à perte de vue, et l'horizon paraissait interminable. Pourtant, il se doutait que s'il pouvait bouger, il aurait constaté que non mais... _

_ Il sentait une présence à ses côtés, mais il était incapable de savoir qui c'était, il ne pouvait même plus parler. Il ne pouvait rien faire..._

_- Attention..._

_ La voix était prévenante, posée. C'était presque un murmure. Juste à côté de son oreille droite. Il fronça les sourcils. Il savait à qui appartenait cette voix, il était certain de l'avoir déjà entendue, il était certain de savoir... La panique s'empara encore de lui, et il tenta de se mouvoir._

_- Shh. Reste calme, tu vas te faire mal..._

_ Il nota l'agacement. Mais qui était-ce ?! Soudainement, alors que le calme était revenu, il entendit une bruissement, comme quelqu'un se déplaçant dans l'herbe. Son cœur repartit au galop à l'entente d'un léger bruit métallique... Que se passait-il ?... _

_ Il cru percevoir des voix à côtés de lui, mais elles étaient floues..._

_- Respire, idiot._

_ Étrangement, la présence inconnue le rassura, cependant tout se passa très vite. Il tourna violemment la tête vers la gauche en entendant le seul bruit qui lui faisait peur depuis quelques temps : la corde d'un arc se tendre. Sa vision tomba sur Allison au côté d'un Scott transformé, et de nouveau, elle décocha sa flèche. Cette fois-ci il perçu parfaitement le violent grognement juste à côté de lui, mais il ressentit toute la douleur de la flèche s'enfonçant dans son abdomen. _

Il sursauta violemment frappant au passage le visage penché au-dessus de lui. Un cri manqua de franchir ses lèvres, mais il se retint de justesse en découvrant qu'il était dans sa chambre. Rapidement, il se pencha vers Scott, qui se tenait la joue.

- Scott ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous-là ?!

- Je venais te prévenir d'un truc... Punaise... Quelle poigne ! Et... Pourquoi tu sens la terre... Et.. Et Derek ?!

A cet instant, Stiles réalisa que c'était le petit matin et qu'il n'y avait en effet plus aucunes traces du vieux loup-garou. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit précipitamment de son lit, regardant si rien ne traînait dans sa chambre comme une papier, une veste ou quoique ce soit qui aurait expliqué ce qui s'était passé après qu'il se soit endormit dans... DANS LA VOITURE DE DEREK !

- Stiles ? L'interpella son meilleur ami qui s'était redressé, remit de la surprise du coup de poing.

Celui-ci sembla enfin réaliser sa présence et surtout... Son ignorance des faits qui s'étaient déroulés la veille...

Son regard tomba sur le réveil qui indiquait huit heures et demi. Ah oui, ils n'avaient pas cours tout de suite, heureusement.

Il soupira en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise de bureau. Maintenant, il allait devoir expliquer à Scott ce qu'il faisait hier soir, en évitant soigneusement de le mettre en colère pour avoir été mis de côté...

* * *

><p>- QUOI ?! Il t'a demandé ça à toi ?! Il a conscience que ça aurait pu être dangereux ?! Non, mais je vous jure... Il ne pense qu'à lui... !<p>

- Scott...

- Alors qu'il sait que tu as eu des soucis de sommeil, mais maintenant que ça va mieux, il aurait pu te laisser tranquille ! On a une vie nous... !

- Scott, c'est bon...

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à lui faire admettre que ce n'était pas si grave...

- Non, ce n'est pas bon... !

- SCOTT !

Le loup-garou arrêta enfin de tourner comme un lion en cage dans sa chambre, et reporta son attention sur Stiles.

- Est-ce que pour une fois je pourrais être utile à quelqu'un sans qu'on en fasse toute une histoire ? Derek ne me demande jamais rien, et... Et il ne voulait pas t'embêter avec ça sachant que c'est difficile pour toi en ce moment. Il a préféré me priver de quelques heures de sommeil, et franchement, il a été très gentil, il n'a pas grogné ni rien de tout ça... Alors, s'il te plaît, est-ce que l'on peut passer à autre chose, et se concentrer sur le véritable problème ?

Scott le défia du regard un instant, comme pour être certain qu'il ne lui cachait pas quelque chose, et Stiles fit tout ce qu'il pu pour ne pas détourner la tête... Et Seigneur, dès qu'il aurait deux minutes, il enverrait un message à Derek...

Oui, parce qu'il se sentait bizarre... Savoir que vous avez dormi alors que quelqu'un s'est occupé de vous ramener chez vous, est une sensation un peu étrange...

- Kate, donc, asséna Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit de Stiles.

Celui-ci revint au moment présent en hochant la tête.

- Derek m'avait dit que la griffure profonde l'avait sûrement transformé en... En cette chose, continua Scott en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles hocha la tête.

- Après avoir discuté avec lui, j'en ai déduit qu'elle avait peut-être des problèmes de contrôle...

Le loup-garou sembla réaliser quelque chose et releva brutalement la tête :

- Bah le gars du coup, c'était elle ou pas ?

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Et merde, maintenant, comment lui dire qu'il s'était lamentablement endormi dans la voiture de Derek, et qu'il s'était réveillé dans son lit, sans se rappeler de comment il était arrivé ?! Décidément, en ce moment, il ne pouvait plus rien garder pour lui...

* * *

><p>- Non ? Mais alors comment est-il mort ? S'écria Scott en fronçant les sourcils, s'appuyant contre une des poutres en bois dans l'appartement de Derek.<p>

Celui-ci soupira, regardant Stiles d'un mauvais œil. Pourquoi avait-il craché le morceau, déjà ?

- Justement, c'est là que nous avons un problème, répondit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oh non... gémit Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Si tu me dis que c'est bien un loup-garou qui a fait cela, qu'il doit sûrement être encore dans les parages, qu'il est assez sauvage d'après les marques et je ne sais quoi encore, je pleure.

Derek eut un petit sourire :

- Eh bien, commence maintenant.

- Quoi ?! S'écrièrent Scott et Stiles à l'unisson.

Le plus vieux des loups-garous ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais soutint tout de même quelques instants le regard effaré que Stiles lui lança.

- J'appelle les autres, soupira Scott en sortant son portable, la réunion de meute s'impose !

Et il ne pensait pas si bien dire : Kira, Malia et Lydia avaient aussi leur lot de nouvelles...

* * *

><p>- Pourquoi tu ne m'as prévenu plus tôt ? S'écria Stiles, les yeux écarquillés, alternant entre Scott et Lydia.<p>

Cette dernière allait parfaitement bien, elle s'était remise de ses émotions de la veille, mais était clairement dans l'incapacité de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé hier. Et ses parents ayant été absents toute la journée n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas d'une grande aide... Quoique tout le monde s'était abstenu de leur dire ce qui s'était passé.

- Hier soir, je pensais que tu te _reposais_, comme tu n'avais pas l'air en forme, lui répondit son meilleur ami en essayant de ne pas adopter un ton trop acide, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver un peu plus.

Stiles ne su pas quoi répondre à cela, et se retourna en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Bon, en effet, Scott était venu le matin même... Et hier soir... Le problème de l'absence de Lydia en cours avait littéralement fuit son esprit... Quel ami il faisait...

Il soupira, jetant un regard à Derek, appuyé nonchalamment contre une des poutres de l'appartement. Bien entendu, le loup-garou n'allait certainement pas entrer dans l'échange, de l'extérieur cela devait certainement avoir l'air de... D'une dispute de jeunes adolescents. Littéralement.

- As-tu été voir Deaton ? Demanda finalement l'ancien-alpha à Lydia, une fois que le silence fût de retour.

- Non, nous n'y avons pas pensé...

- Allez en cours, nous verrons ça ce soir, répondit-il avant de se détourner pour partir.

Lydia et Kira hochèrent la tête et allaient sortir lorsque la voix de Scott s'éleva :

- Et tu comptes nous parler de tes recherches plus en profondeur ou tu vas encore te lancer dans une quête en solitaire, Derek ?

Le plus vieux s'arrêta face à la porte qui menait à la cuisine, et tourna simplement la tête vers l'Alpha :

- Je pense que vous devriez d'abord vous occuper de soutenir Lydia, je vous préviendrais lorsqu'il y...

- Tu veux attendre que Beacon Hills soit vraiment en danger, ou quoi ?! Le coupa promptement Scott qui commençait à être agacé par l'attitude trop détachée du loup-garou.

Certes, il savait que Derek était toujours ainsi, mais cela devenait énervant. N'étaient-ils pas une meute, après tout ? Lydia et Kira qui ne savaient pas ce qui s'étaient passées étaient complètement perdues dans la dispute elles se regardèrent s'interrogeant mutuellement du regard. Stiles perçut leur échange :

- Il y a eut plusieurs morts suspectes, et Derek pensait qu'il s'agissait de Kate, dit-il rapidement ne laissant le temps à personne de lui couper la parole. Hier soir, je l'ai aidé à déterrer une des victimes, mais il semblerait, d'après l'odeur, que ce soit un autre loup-garou.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête.

- Un Oméga ? Demanda Kira qui commençait déjà à réfléchir aux conversations qu'elles auraient pu entendre dans les environs.

Beacon Hills était tellement douée pour les commérages ! Tout le monde observa Derek, attendant sa réponse, mais le loup-garou leur tournait de nouveau le dos. Ils perçurent son soupir, juste avant qu'il ne leur fasse face. Il allait parler lorsque la porte du loft s'ouvrit sur Peter. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, mais se reprit vite en constatant que Derek l'observe. Ce dernier sembla ne pas porter d'intérêt à l'arrivée de son oncle, et se montra relativement perdu dans ses pensées. Le jeune hyperactif fronça les sourcils, il trouvait le comportement du plus vieux étrange : que se passait-il à la fin ? Quand il observa le nouvel arrivant, son interrogation grandit encore. Il avait du sang sur l'arcade sourcilière gauche...

- Eh bien, oncle Peter s'est vautré dans l'escalier ou quoi ? Se moqua Stiles pour essayer d'apaiser le malaise qui était apparut.

Juste après l'épisode du Nogitsune, Malia s'était disputé avec Stiles lorsqu'il lui avait appris qui était son père... Le jeune homme avait passé une journée épuisante et lorsque la coyote s'était retrouvée devant lui, visiblement perturbée, il n'avait plus eut envie de lui mentir plus longtemps. Depuis, il ne savait pas vraiment si elle avait été parlé à Peter ou non, mais cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment... Tout avait tellement changé depuis quelques temps, Stiles était perdu.

Or, Peter ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de tourner la tête Derek qui le regarda enfin, et il lança un regard appuyé :

- Je pense, cher neveu, que tu devrais les prévenir... Parce que les emmerdes arrivent à plein nez.

Pour toute réponse, Derek grogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Derek ? Demanda Scott en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

L'alpha sentait que les choses n'allaient pas du tout lui plaire, pourtant il avait presque hâte de savoir même si cela allait encore lui tordre le ventre de peur, d'appréhension et d'inquiétude. Stiles regarda de nouveau Derek, et avança d'un pas vers lui. Si le loup-garou n'était pas Kate, si ce n'était pas non plus un Oméga, et que Sourwolf - comme il disait, était si récalcitrant à leur dire ce qu'il se passait, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...

- Non... Ne me dis pas que..., souffla Stiles en relevant son regard emplit de peur vers Peter, avant de revenir sur Derek qui l'observait, pas tant étonné que le jeune homme ait compris.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en occuper..., commença Derek en secouant la tête.

Mais Stiles se doutait qu'au contraire...

- Il va venir pour Scott..., le coupa-t-il, la lèvre tremblante.

- Tu comprends vite, se moqua Peter qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Mais que se passe-t-il à la fin ?! S'énerva Scott, ne voyant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait.

Stiles se tourna doucement vers lui, les yeux écarquillés, tentant de ne pas se laisser emporter par une crise de panique :

- Il y a un alpha à Beacon Hills.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	4. Course poursuite

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour à tous en ces temps compliqués ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que votre esprit est resté clair après tous ces événements. Je ne vais pas me lancer dans un long discours qui me tiendrait beaucoup trop à cœur, je me contenterais de vous dire de faire attention à vous.

En attendant, pour vous distraire l'esprit, voici le chapitre 3 !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

A bientôt

**Chapitre 3 : Course poursuite**

La journée de cours fut étrange... Stiles n'ouvrit pas souvent la bouche pour raconter tout et n'importe quoi comme d'habitude, et Kira semblait surveiller les bois tout le temps... Lydia, en revanche, restait fidèle à elle-même ! Attentive aux différents « mâles » qui passaient devant elle, prête à hausser un sourcil devant une tenue visiblement de très mauvais goût, penchée sur ses différents livres d'écoles à apprendre pour les prochains devoirs à venir. A midi, ils s'installèrent sur une des tables du réfectoire, puisque la pluie avait de nouveau pointé le bout de son nez, et ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de tomber malade.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Derek est devenu si distant vis-à-vis de moi, souffla Scott alors qu'il avalait un haricot vert particulièrement brillant.

Stiles suivit le mouvement de sa mâchoire, réfléchissant. Bien sûr, il avait une vague idée, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait la partager avec lui... Finalement, c'est Lydia qui s'en chargea :

- Je pense que ta perte lui rappelle celle de son adolescent, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

L'alpha haussa les sourcils, prenant soudainement conscience de ce fait. Il n'avait pas songé que sa douleur pouvait être celle que Derek avait pu ressentir lors de la mort de Paige... Mais en effet, Allison avait également représenté beaucoup pour Scott, même s'ils s'étaient séparés... Rien ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint dans le cœur de l'alpha... Arrête-t-on jamais d'aimer quelqu'un ?

- Vous pensez qu'il se sent coupable ?

- Ne se sent-il pas toujours coupable depuis que tu es un loup-garou ? Depuis que vous le connaissez, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans vos vies et dans les nôtres... Et tout n'est pas... Tout n'est pas forcément un bon souvenir..., continua Kira qui osait prendre part à la conversation.

Stiles hocha la tête. Les propos de la jeune fille lui rappelaient encore le Nogitsune... Non, tout n'était pas forcément un bon souvenir, en effet. Scott soupira en baissant la tête, avant de se reprendre.

- Peu importe, je lui parlerais s'il le faut. Ce soir, nous irons chez Deaton.

- Derek nous y rejoindra, dit Stiles qui lisait le message que le loup-garou venait de lui envoyer.

Comme Scott le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, il lui précisa qu'ils avaient échangé leur numéro hier, pour qu'il puisse le prévenir quand il serait là pour aller au cimetière. C'était à moitié un mensonge, et Stiles pria pour que Scott ne s'en rende pas compte. L'hyperactif se voyait mal lui dire : « Il m'a demandé mon numéro pour qu'il n'ait pas à t'embêter lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, parce qu'il pense qu'il faut que tu prennes du temps pour toi depuis la mort d'Allison. » ! Mais Scott hocha la tête, et continua :

- Nous terminons tous à la même heure aujourd'hui, non ?

- Je ne pourrais pas être là, intervint Kira qui se levait. Mes parents m'attendent, ils veulent que nous allions quelque part, ensemble... Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils veulent, mais bon...

« Si ça peut arranger la situation », termina-t-elle pour elle-même. Ils avaient sûrement décidé d'aller voir son grand-père à Bakersfield, cela faisait un moment...

- Je vous laisse, à plus tard !

- Si tu m'envoies un message, je ne pourrais pas répondre tout de suite, je n'ai plus de batterie..., lui souffla Scott.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, qu'il lui rendit. Bien sûr, il savait que la jeune femme avait des sentiments pour lui, mais il n'était pas certain d'être prêt à recommencer tout cela... C'est donc distraitement qu'il regarda Kira sortir de la pièce, alors que Stiles et Lydia échangèrent un regard complice. Pour cette dernière, elle était persuadée que Kira permettrait à Scott de se remettre d'aplomb et de passer outre son deuil... Mais elle devait bien admettre que même pour elle, cette perte était difficile à gérer...

Le reste de la journée passa calmement, et ils se retrouvèrent rapidement chez Deaton. Stiles avait également envoyé un message à Malia pour la prévenir de la situation, et qu'elle était attendue chez l'émissaire. Il avait douté de sa présence, or lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, ouvrant le chemin, il y a trouva la jeune fille, assise sur une des tables d'auscultation, discutant avec le vétérinaire. Ils cessèrent leur conversation dès que les trois amis entrèrent. L'hyperactif répondit au sourire que lui offrit la jeune coyote et demanda :

- Derek n'est pas encore là ?

- Si tu te bougeais de mon chemin, je pourrais peut-être entrer, soupira une voix derrière lui.

Évidemment, Stiles sursauta brusquement et se plaqua contre le mur attenant, avant de se retourner, amusé, pour faire une révérence pleine d'ironie afin d'ouvrir le chemin à l'ancien-alpha qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. Il avança pour serrer la main de l'émissaire, et alors que Stiles voulut de nouveau avancer, Derek le repoussa dans l'angle de l'entrée simplement, et il l'entendit très distinctement percuter la porte, qui s'ouvrit, le faisant tomber à l'extérieur.

Scott le fusilla gentiment du regard avant de se précipiter pour aider son ami. Un discret : « ça va, mec ? » se fit audible, et Deaton échangea un sourire avec Lydia. Quel bande d'idiots, devaient-ils songer ! Puis, sans attendre les deux amis d'enfance, il demanda à la jeune fille de lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Malheureusement, la jeune fille ne se souvenait pas de grand chose, comme si elle avait agit inconsciemment. Stiles et Scott revinrent en plein milieu de son bref récit.

- Je me souviens de quelques moments, par exemple, je me revois passer le portillon de ma maison mais... Mais je ne sais pas comment je suis rentrée chez moi...

- A pied ? Proposa Derek en haussant les épaules.

Est-ce que ce détail était vraiment important ? Après tout, il n'en savait rien, et il ne préférait pas laisser quoique ce soit de côté.

- Tu n'étais pas venue en voiture ? S'étonna Stiles qui se souvenait pourtant que la jeune fille n'aimait pas avoir à marcher longtemps lorsqu'elle portait des talons.

- … A ce sujet... Si vous pouviez - vous savez, avec votre odorat, essayer de localiser ma voiture...

Derek l'interrompit :

- Tu l'as perdu ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête, gênée. Elle avait longtemps hésité à les prévenir. Ce n'était qu'un détail, et... Et quelque chose lui disait que c'était... Que c'était une mauvaise idée que la meute tente de retrouver sa voiture...

- Dans ce cas, je vais aller faire plusieurs tours dans la ville, pour voir si je peux la trouver, lança Scott qui s'apprêtait à récupérer sa veste qu'il avait posé un instant plus tôt.

- Non, attends. Je vais y aller. J'irais voir mon père, savoir si personne n'a repéré une voiture abandonné, le coupa Stiles qui était soudainement désireux de se sentir utile.

Scott accepta volontiers. Le jeune hyperactif salua rapidement tout le monde, assurant qu'il enverrait un message dès qu'il aurait quoique ce soit, pendant que le groupe restant chez le vétérinaire continuait d'évoquer la mésaventure de Lydia, cherchant un quelconque indice qui aurait pu, peut-être, relier cela au nouvel Alpha qui était maintenant sur Beacon Hills.

Stiles soupira lorsqu'il se retrouva dehors, même s'il savait que les loups-garous présents pouvaient très bien l'avoir entendu... Mais il était épuisé, et par la même occasion, il avait peur de dormir. C'était insupportable ! Comment un stupide cauchemar pouvait-il lui déclencher de tels frissons ?! Il inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. L'hyperactif s'avoua à lui-même qu'il n'avait juste pas eu envie d'être présent pour entendre Lydia raconter ce qui lui était arrivé... Il avait peur de découvrir quelque chose qui allait de nouveau l'empêcher de dormir... C'était stupide et... Et égoïste.

Se dirigeant calmement vers sa Jeep, il glissa sa main dans la poche de son jean pour récupérer ses clés lorsqu'il s'immobilisa soudainement. Il avait ce désagréable picotement sur le nuque, ce léger frisson qui commençait à naître le long de son échine. Doucement, il se tourna pour faire face à l'obscurité des bois qui se situaient à plusieurs mètres devant lui... Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette étrange sensation qui l'envahissait, mais décidément il n'aimait pas cela.

Sagement, il monta dans sa Jeep, et partit en direction du commissariat... Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre, en plein milieu du chemin, que son réservoir d'essence était... Vide.

- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai fait le plein l'autre jour..., grommela Stiles avant de sortir de la voiture, l'ayant arrêté sur le bord de la route.

Suivant son instinct, il préféra vérifier s'il n'y avait pas une fuite avant d'appeler Scott, parce que si c'était le cas, valait mieux appeler la dépanneuse... A peine fut-il allongé qu'il entendit distinctement le grognement...

Il bondit sur ses pieds et regarda autour de lui, ne distinguant pas grand chose dans ce début de soirée. C'était l'hiver, le soleil se couchait tôt... Stiles jura mentalement. Et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive lorsqu'il le vit... De l'autre côté de sa Jeep, et de la route... L'alpha était là... Et Stiles eut simplement le temps de constater que ce loup-garou lui apparaissait comme un monstre, avant de se mettre à réfléchir pour une solution qui lui sauverait la vie.

Il avançait lentement maintenant, ne le quittant pas des yeux. Et ce regard lui rappela tellement celui de Allison dans son cauchemar... Quelque chose de hautain et de dédain... Stiles voulut reculer, mais à peine avait-il levé son pied que l'animal grogna et se pencha en avant prêt à sauter... Alors, l'hyperactif fit la seule chose qui lui semblait raisonnable : il se retourna et se mit à courir à travers les bois.

Adrénaline.

Essoufflement.

Perte du rythme.

Remontée.

Panique.

Point de côté.

Affolement.

Stiles, pourquoi tu te retrouves toujours dans ce genre de situation ?! s'énerva-t-il contre lui-même alors que plus ou moins habilement, ses pieds foulaient les feuilles mortes qui jonchaient le sol de la forêt.

Derrière lui, il le savait, au loin, son prédateur ne l'avait pas perdu du regard. Espérant que cela ne le ralentirait pas, il sortit son portable de la poche de son sweat-shirt. Seigneur, faites qu'il y ait du réseau ! pensa-t-il en le déverrouillant. Dans son inattention, il évita de justesse une branche un peu plus basse, et un grognement à quelques mètres au loin derrière lui, le fit accélérer. Il appela directement Scott, mais intérieurement, se rappelant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie ce midi, il se douta qu'il ne répondrait pas... Et il eut raison. Une brusque envie de fondre en larmes lui serra la gorge, mais il jura dans sa barbe et accéléra la cadence. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour la course à pied... Un coup d'œil vers son poursuivant lui donna pourtant le courage de se dépêcher. Le loup était de plus en plus proche, maintenant il le distinguait assez bien, et surtout, les yeux rouges ne le quittaient pas... Un alpha en plus ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas tombé sur quelque chose d'un peu moins... Puissant ?! Heureusement qu'il avait eu une certaine distance d'avance dès le début, autrement, il savait qu'il aurait été rattrapé en un instant. Comme toujours, l'humain ne faisait pas le poids face au loup-garou.

Malheureusement, Stiles commençait à ressentir quelques difficultés à garder la cadence...

_ Il_ savait qui allait lui venir en aide, mais... Mais il prenait le risque de _lui_ apporter des problèmes... Il ne voulait pas que _quelqu'un_ meurt par sa faute... Il ne voulait pas... Sa mâchoire se contracta, et il chercha le numéro dans son répertoire, en essayant de garder une bonne allure de course, puis il lança l'appel.

Il s'était attendu à tous sauf à cela : la sonnerie retentit sur sa droite, et il sursauta si violemment qu'il en tomba à la renverse. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever qu'une main ferme l'avait jetée sur son dos.

_ Derek._

- Accroche-toi ! Grogna-t-il alors que le cœur de Stiles partait dans une cavalcade incontrôlable pendant que Derek slalomait entre les arbres.

Il obéit, encerclant le cou du loup-garou de ses bras, ainsi que ses jambes autour de sa taille, bien qu'il pouvait parfaitement sentir les ongles/griffes agrippé(e)s à ses cuisses. D'ailleurs, l'instant d'après, elles n'y étaient plus. Pour une fois, Stiles fut content d'être frêle. Pourtant, il se doutait que son poids ralentissait sérieusement Derek, et un regard vers leur poursuivant le confirma. Tous deux perçurent parfaitement le grognement de l'alpha et Stiles puis sentir le tremblement de Derek qui ralentit légèrement. « Évidemment ! » s'écria mentalement Stiles. L'alpha devait tenter de se faire soumettre Derek... Il ne fallait pas.

- Non, Derek ! lança-t-il brutalement en resserrant sa prise autour de sa taille.

- Je... Je n'arrive pas à...

- Si ! Le coupa Stiles en avançant son visage vers le loup-garou. Tu peux le faire ! Tu as été un alpha, tu as même été un grand alpha ! Tu as réussi à former des adolescents, tu as appris à Scott comment se contrôler pendant la pleine lune ! Alors, tu peux tenir face à lui ! Peu importe sa puissance, peu importe qui il est ! Tu peux tenir ! Tu peux TENIR !

Ses paroles permirent à Derek de retrouver un flux d'adrénaline et il accéléra.

- Je ne suis plus.. Un alpha..

- Et alors ?! Scott est la preuve vivante que tout n'est que volonté ! S'il nous rattrape, il nous tue. Tout du moins, il me tue, c'est sûr, termina-t-il en marmonnant sa dernière phrase.

- Il est hors de question qu'il te touche ! Rugit littéralement l'homme sous lui.

- Ah... Eh bien, tu vois que tu m'aimes bien ! se moqua le jeune homme.

De l'humour, oui. Parce que Stiles, sans se retourner avait bien entendu que l'alpha était juste derrière eux. Et il savait que Derek l'avait aussi perçu, ce qui fut confirmer lorsque celui-ci lui souffla :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

La gorge de Stiles se contracta. Si Derek mourrait par sa faute, il s'en voudrait éternellement... Alors, il serra un instant ses bras autour de la chaleur réconfortante de l'homme contre lequel il était appuyé, enfonçant son nez dans le cou comme si l'odeur du loup-garou allait lui donner assez de courage.

Et en une seconde, il se détacha, prenant appui sur le dos du loup-garou pour le pousser en avant, et par le même coup, se reculer brutalement. L'alpha derrière lui, le percuta de plein fouet et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Il entendit parfaitement Derek hurler son nom alors qu'une puissante douleur lui traversait le dos. L'instant d'après Derek le relevait pour le pousser au loin et grogner violemment contre l'alpha. Celui-ci, qui s'était mis debout, fronça les sourcils et aboya littéralement :

- Comment oses-tu essayer de me faire face ?!

- Je protège ma meute ! Tu es sur notre territoire alpha ou non, tu n'as pas à y être pour tuer !

- C'est un humain !

Pour toutes réponses, Derek lui grogna de nouveau dessus, mais ils furent coupés dans leur échange par d'autres hurlements. Tiens, en parlant de meute... L'alpha ne sembla pas prendre peur, il esquissa simplement un sourire, pivotant sa tête vers Stiles avant de s'adresser une dernière fois à Derek :

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris, peut-être ? Tu es devenu pitoyable, _Derek_.

L'instant d'après, il s'élançait vers un arbre, disparaissant dans la nuit. Derek, plus faible et encore sous le choc de ces dernières paroles, ne chercha pas à le poursuivre. Il se rua plutôt vers Stiles, appuyé sur ses coudes pour que sa blessure n'entre pas en contact avec le sol.

- Stiles...

- Rassures-toi, tu n'es pas du tout pitoyable. Je n'en connais pas beaucoup qui n'hésite pas à grogner sur un alpha pour sauver un humain. Et...

- Arrête donc de parler. Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital, le stoppa Derek en se sentant gêner face aux paroles de Stiles.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte et eut un petit rire, qui se transforma en toux grasse. Ah non, hors de question de se mettre à cracher du sang, hein. Il laissa le loup-garou l'aider à se lever, mais avoir son dos bien droit, lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Derek garda son bras en travers de son torse pour qu'il ne tombe pas, le temps de glisser derrière lui afin de regarder l'étendue du problème. Il grimaça. C'était assez profond...

- Je ne... Je ne vais pas finir comme Kate, au moins ?! S'exclama brutalement Stiles en voulant se retourner.

Cependant, le mouvement lui fit tourner la tête, et il s'effondra sur Derek qui le rattrapa au dernier moment, ayant trop réfléchit pour ne pas toucher ses blessures.

- Mais non, idiot. Calme-toi, tu ne vas pas mourir non plus, tu vas juste avoir quelques points de suture...

- Quoi ?! Non non, pas d'aiguille !

Le loup-garou eut un léger sourire.

- Stiles ?! Derek ! S'exclama une voix au loin.

C'était Scott. Stiles soupira. Ils allaient survivre, Derek n'avait rien... Personne n'était mort à cause de lui... Il ferma les yeux, n'ayant même pas conscience de glisser dans l'inconscience. Que voulait dire l'alpha... ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, Stiles l'avait bien compris...

Il entendit vaguement Derek le rassurer une dernière fois, avant que tout ne devienne calme...

Pour le moment.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	5. Mise en plan

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir,

Et voilà donc un petit chapitre, qui va contenir un peu plus de... Choses qui devraient vous plaire ! Du moins, je l'espère.

Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que la suite va vous intéresser, et que vous arriver à accrocher !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Mise en plan**

Le réveil fut particulièrement désagréable. La douleur dans le dos n'avait absolument pas disparut, au contraire, il lui apparut que sa peau tiraillait dans tous les sens et que s'il bougeait... Non, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son avant-bras et toute sa peine se fit littéralement aspirer vers cette zone, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les paupières dans un sursaut et dans une bruyante inspiration. Il n'eut pas le temps de regarder qui faisait cela que la lumière blanche lui agressa les yeux. Il gémit, étouffant un juron entre ses lèvres et posa vite sa main libre sur ses yeux clos.

Attendant un instant avant de les ouvrir de nouveau, il utilisa sa paume comme visière. La douleur avait quasiment disparu...

Il fut étonné de découvrir que c'était Derek qui prenait sa douleur, debout à sa gauche, alors que son père et Scott le regardaient avec intérêt de l'autre côté.

- Merci, baragouina-t-il à l'attention de l'ancien-alpha qui évita son regard, le lâchant pour se reculer et s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin.

Il suivit son déplacement des yeux. Au niveau de son bras, il sentait encore des picotements, et... Et étrangement, la chaleur de la main de Derek semblait persister encore quelques instant... Stiles fronça les sourcils, une moue déformant son visage, avant de reporter son attention sur le Shérif. Celui-ci avait la mine fermé, ce qui poussa le blessé à parler malgré sa gorge sèche. Il souffla d'une voix rauque :

- Désolé Papa... J'étais justement en route pour te prévenir...

Stiles remarqua bien la lueur inquiète dans ses pupilles mais aussi, celle de la colère.

- Je vais te chercher à boire, déclara-t-il après un moment et cette réponse tordit le ventre de l'hyperactif.

Génial, son père était fâché...

Il soupira lorsque la porte claqua.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il a simplement eut très peur, sortit Derek en remarquant que le palpitant du jeune homme s'était affolé.

Stiles le considéra un instant, notant que son attitude étrange d'un peu plus tôt avait disparu... (ou était de nouveau sous contrôle.)

- Mec, ton père aurait voulu savoir dès le début, c'est compréhensible... souffla Scott à ses côtés.

- Je n'aime pas quand il est mêlé à tout cela..., répondit Stiles du tac-au-tac.

- Il est Shérif..., commença Scott avant que Derek ne l'interrompe :

- Et tu es son fils. Il sera forcément mêlé tant que toi tu le seras.

Stiles releva vivement la tête vers lui, voyant dans étoiles un instant à cause du mouvement trop rapide et de son état pitoyable :

- Tu essayes de me faire passer un message, peut-être ?

Le ton était acide, mais Derek ne s'en formalisa pas. L'hyperactif eut l'impression que l'ancien-alpha lui disait d'arrêter de... De faire partie de la meute... L'ancien-alpha fronça les sourcils :

- Je dis simplement que nous devrions faire plus attention...

- Te protéger davantage, renchérit Scott.

Stiles su alors que quelque chose s'était mis en place dans son dos, pendant son sommeil, et que cela le concernait.

- Maintenant que tu n'es plus avec Malia, continua le véritable Alpha, tu es plus souvent seul chez toi... Et tu sembles avoir attiré l'intérêt de cet alpha...

- Il connaît ton odeur, il est fort probable qu'il s'amuse à te... Chasser, conclut Derek en fourrant ses poings dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

Pour le coup, Stiles ne su pas quoi dire ; il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment la situation s'était envenimée ainsi... La tension était palpable, et il réalisa que depuis son réveil, le comportement de Scott, comme de Derek – surtout de Derek, avait été étrange... Ils étaient inquiets pour lui et l'hyperactif n'était pas certain de prendre conscience de l'ampleur du problème... Il était en danger, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois...

* * *

><p>Lydia, la tête haute, revint vers Kira et Malia qui attendaient dans le couloir. Elle pouvait distinguer au loin, le Shérif, appuyé contre le distributeur, visiblement soulagé mais contrarié.<p>

- J'en déduis qu'il est réveillé, lança-t-elle en arrivant à la hauteur de ses amies.

Elles hochèrent la tête, et Kira osa un regard vers le père de Stiles qui paraissait désemparé. Il la remarqua, et décida de cesser de déprimer et rejoignit les jeunes filles, une bouteille d'eau dans les mains.

- Lydia, j'ai mis Parrish sur le coup, il est actuellement à la recherche de ta voiture.

La Banshee opina de la tête.

- Comment va Stiles ? Tenta-t-elle même si elle savait que c'était un sujet sensible.

Ils s'étaient tous réunis, il y a une heure de cela, pendant que l'hyperactif était encore en salle de réveil pour expliquer la situation au Shérif... Qui n'avait pas vraiment réagit calmement. Mais, la jeune femme comprenait très bien... Il avait eu peur et ce serait mentir de ne pas affirmer qu'elle craignait aussi la suite des événements... Pourtant, elle avait remarqué un détail qui l'avait intrigué : le Shérif n'avait pas fait de reproche à tout le monde.

Certes, il avait disputé les plus jeunes pour leur insouciance, et leur manque de confiance, mais il avait également échangé quelques mots avec Derek. Bien entendu, l'ancien-alpha était le plus vieux du groupe, et c'était lui qui les avait tous entraîné dans son monde, mais... Mais le Shérif semblait lui donner beaucoup plus de considération. Et Lydia n'avait pas saisit certains éléments, même si cela n'était apparut comme n'étant qu'un détail aux yeux des autres, elle n'avait cessé d'y penser. Ils avaient eu de la chance que Derek se propose de faire un tour dans les bois pour également chercher sa voiture, peu après que Stiles soit partit mais... Mais pour la jeune Banshee, quelque chose lui échappait. Et elle ne doutait presque plus que Derek ait simplement voulu surveiller les arrières de Stiles. Or, depuis quand Derek se préoccupait-il de l'hyperactif au point de mentir ? Lydia l'ignorait. Mais surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle devait classer cela dans les bonnes choses... ou dans les mauvaises nouvelles de la semaine...

Pendant cette pseudo-réunion, plusieurs « plans » avaient été mis en place. Il avait surtout été convenu que Stiles devait être surveillé au maximum, et Lydia commençait à se douter que celui-ci avait encore trouvé le moyen de devenir une cible alléchante... Elle ne savait pas comment tout cela allait se dérouler encore, elle ne savait pas non plus si Scott parlerait à Stiles de sa « mise sous surveillance », mais elle se doutait que cela ne plairait pas du tout au jeune homme... Mais alors pas du tout !

* * *

><p>- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillé, lança Stiles à son père qui se tenait face à lui, au bout du lit, seul.<p>

- Ne sois pas idiot ! C'est trop tard maintenant, je refuse de te savoir seul à la maison !

L'hyperactif grogna, serrant les poings. Il sentait une certaine fureur monter en lui, une fureur telle qu'il ne l'avait jamais expérimentée. Comment son père pouvait-il penser ainsi ?! Stiles refusait d'être un fardeau pour ses amis, et c'était justement ce qu'il était en train de devenir !

- C'est hors de question ! S'écria Stiles, en se relevant brusquement, s'arrachant un gémissement de douleur lorsque la peau de son dos se tendit.

Vivement que la cicatrisation soit terminé, pensa-t-il. Heureusement, auprès de l'hôpital, Mélissa avait fait passé cela pour une attaque d'animal sauvage, et il n'avait pas eu d'ennuis.

Son père eut une mine soucieuse, et profita du moment pour trouver un nouvel argument :

- Tu vois dans l'état que tu es ?! Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu que tu dormais mal depuis... Depuis plusieurs temps !? Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange tant que cela ! Les amis sont aussi là pour aider, arrête donc un peu !

- Je ne serais pas baby-sitter, surtout si c'est pour que quelqu'un me surveille dormir ! C'est inutile ! Je peux rester tout seul !

Le Shérif baissa la tête sur ses mains qui tenait bord du pied de lit, observant ses jointures blanchirent.

_- Genim_, je ne peux pas, ne serait-ce que penser à toi étant _seul _à la maison tant que cette bête sera dans la nature. Essayons de faire cela au moins une semaine, _s'il te plaît_. Je ne te demande pas d'être continuellement avec quelqu'un, seulement les soirs et les nuits où je ne serais pas là... Fais-le au moins pour moi...

La gorge de Stiles se serra brutalement, et il détourna le regard. Son père savait très bien comment s'y prendre pour le faire céder... Il grommela des paroles inintelligibles, se tortillant sur le lit.

- 5 jours, négocia-t-il, priant intérieurement pour que son père lui laisse au moins le week-end de répit.

Celui-ci ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que son fils cède aussi facilement car il releva brutalement la tête, un grand sourire barrant son visage. L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel :

- Ne prends pas cet air si heureux, Papa ! Je te signale que nous sommes « en temps de conflit » !

Le Shérif sembla réaliser, et reprit vite contenance.

- Très bien, je vais te laisser te reposer alors. Je ne peux pas rester, on a besoin de moi au poste... Mélissa va t'apporter à manger, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai prévu le lycée de ton absence jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux... Quoi ?! Mais on n'était que mercredi, il allait louper encore deux jours !

- Je ne vais tout de même pas rester ici deux jours ?! Cria-t-il horrifié par l'idée de rester ne serait-ce qu'un jour de plus.

Oui, parce qu'il ne s'était réveillé que cet après-midi, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait passé un bon moment inconscient depuis mardi soir... Déjà qu'il avait le sentiment d'avoir perdu énormément de temps !

- Tu pourras rentrer demain matin, je viendrais te chercher avant d'aller au travail, Stiles, s'amusa son père face à la réaction du plus jeune à l'idée de rester dormir ici.

- Très bien...

Le Shérif ouvrit la porte, après avoir embrassé son fils :

- Je viendrais faire le tour dans le coin cette nuit, une fois ou deux sûrement. Essaye de te reposer.

Stiles opina de la tête, et regarda son père disparaître, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Toute la meute était venue le voir, et cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Lydia et Scott, apprenant les diverses choses qui avaient été évoquées en cours le matin même, mais visiblement Stiles ne ratait pas grand chose, excepté un énième cours sur les Présidents des États-Unis ainsi qu'un devoir de géométrie ! Malia et Kira étaient retournées en cours, et Derek avait disparu. Encore.

Il soupira : qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Bien entendu, il était épuisé. La nuit semblait ne l'avoir pas du tout reposé, comme il fallait s'en douter. Mais surtout, il savait que l'événement de la veille allait probablement avoir une répercussion sur son sommeil déjà bien agité. Seigneur, il n'avait même pas son ordinateur pour faire un jeu...

Il avisa la pièce autour de lui, et jeta un œil à l'horloge. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte et Mélissa entra avec le plateau-repas :

- Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Lança-t-elle, toujours souriante comme à son habitude.

- Bien, merci, répondit-il même si c'était un mensonge.

Il songea qu'il n'avait pas non plus le droit de se plaindre. Après tout, c'était le risque à prendre en restant le seul humain de la meute.

- Je viendrais te remettre de la crème cicatrisante après ton repas, d'accord ?

Stiles accepta, même s'il avait envie de soupirer. Il avait réussit à se laver un peu au lavabo en début d'après-midi avec l'aide de son meilleur ami, et elle venait encore lui étaler cette chose gluante qui allait lui coller la blouse dans le dos...

- Je te laisse tranquille ; sonne lorsque tu as fini ! Bon appétit !

Elle s'éclipsa et Stiles jeta un coup d'œil au plateau qu'elle avait placé devant lui en grimaçant. Seule la soupe semblait comestible... Ce fut d'ailleurs la seule chose qu'il mangea en plus du yaourt. Il n'avait pas très faim de toutes manières. S'il appelait seulement quinze minutes plus tard, elle allait l'obliger à manger autre chose... Un soupir franchit ses lèvres, et il chercha son portable du regard. Celui-ci était sur la commode à l'autre bout de la pièce... Enfin, non pas que celle-ci soit loin, mais pour lui la traversée lui semblait périlleuse... S'il avait réussit à aller à la salle d'eau cet après-midi, c'était seulement parce que Scott avait emprunté un fauteuil et l'y avait emmené mais là... Là il devait se tenir debout, avoir le dos _droit_...

L'hyperactif haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas rester couché pendant des siècles non plus, il fallait qu'il essaye de se déplacer, ses mollets lui faisaient un mal de chien... Il repoussa le plateau-repas, et sortit ses jambes du lit. En effet, il avait les mollets un peu gonflés... Ou peut-être était-ce une impression.

Il décida que s'il arrivait à se mettre debout, il irait carrément se promener un peu, pas très loin, juste histoire de changer d'environnement. Il n'était pas inconscient au point d'aller faire un marathon non plus... Enfin, normalement.

Très lentement, il se fit glisser hors du lit. Mais très vite, il dû pincer des lèvres car sa peau dans son dos commençait à le tirailler. Quelle poisse, songea-t-il. Pourtant, rapidement, le froid du carrelage se fit sentir sous ses pieds : il était debout. Bon, il était encore un peu courbé, mais c'était déjà cela. Il se tourna face au lit, appuyant ses paumes sur le matelas. Merde, il tremblait carrément.

- Tu pars en balade ? Lança une voix grave au niveau de la porte.

Stiles manqua de lâcher un cri, et sursauta vivement (lui arrachant une grimace de douleur). Bien entendu, il aurait dû se douter qu'il apparaîtrait quand il serait en train de faire une connerie.

- Bonsoir à toi aussi, Derek. Toujours une joie de constater que me faire peur devient littéralement un plaisir pour toi ! répondit-il sans se tourner vers lui, il fallait qu'il cesse ses tremblements.

Le nouvel arrivant était nonchalamment adossé au mur attenant à l'entrée de la chambre, comme s'il y était depuis des siècles. Stiles reporta son attention sur ses mains, appuyées contre le matelas, priant pour qu'elles ne tremblent plus. Il perçut plus qu'il ne vit ou n'entendit la présence de l'ancien-alpha à ses côtés.

- Je peux la prendre si tu veux, lui dit-il.

Un instant, l'hyperactif fronça les sourcils, et sentit un fou rire monter dans sa poitrine. La phrase pouvait tellement porter à confusion ! Pourtant, face à la mine sérieuse et inquiète de Derek, il se calma vite : ce n'était pas vraiment les bonnes circonstances pour faire de l'humour déplacé avec Derek... Surtout avec Derek.

- Non, ça va aller. C'est encore gérable, merci. Et... Et encore merci pour toute à l'heure, enchaîna-t-il ressentant le besoin de le remercier plus que nécessaire.

Derek hocha la tête.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye de marcher, alors ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix posée.

Stiles fut clairement étonnée que Sourwolf ne lui dise pas de retourner au lit ! L'espace d'un instant, il pensa que c'était peut-être plus sage de se recoucher, en effet... Mais, en même temps, il avait tellement envie de marcher, de se déplacer... Il osa croiser le regard de Derek pour lui répondre :

- Ouais... Ouais, franchement ce ne serait pas de refus...

Encore une fois, l'ancien-alpha opina de la tête, et se mit à sa hauteur, passant sa main autour de sa taille pour lui apporter son soutien.

- Vas-y, redresses-toi lentement... Tu peux lâcher ce matelas, je te tiens...

Lentement, Stiles détacha sa main droite pour la passer à son tour autour de Derek. Il inspira calmement avant de se mettre droit, mais cela n'empêcha pas la douleur de poindre, et de lui arracher diverses grimaces tandis qu'inconsciemment sa main autour de la taille de l'ancien-alpha resserrait sa prise. Soudainement, il sentit que sa douleur se ruait vers sa propre taille, à gauche... Ah oui, la main de Derek, naturellement...

- Tu n'es pas obligé... Je peux souffrir, c'est gérable, répéta-t-il pourtant cela ne parut pas convaincre Derek, et Stiles songea qu'après tout, il n'allait pas non plus le supplier de ne pas l'aider.

Le premier pas fut le plus difficile, et l'hyperactif constata à quel point Derek pouvait être prévenant, lui conseillant d'y aller doucement, de ne pas se précipiter ou quoique ce soit. Stiles ne put que lui être reconnaissant, et petit à petit, ils atteignirent la porte de la chambre. Stiles s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle.

- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Derek en se détachant légèrement de lui.

Et c'est seulement à cet instant que Stiles prit conscience de leur proximité... La douleur lui avait permit de se focaliser sur autre chose, mais maintenant qu'il avait l'esprit un peu plus au calme, cela lui faisait étrange que Derek le soutienne... Très étrange même... Surtout qu'il ne portait qu'un caleçon et cette blouse ridicule... Seigneur, si Scott les voyait, il se foutrait tellement d'eux...

- C'est bon, confirma-t-il. Mais nous ne devrions pas aller trop loin, Mélissa risque de nous passer un véritable savon si elle nous croise, et crois-moi... J'ai de mauvais souvenir de Madame McCall énervée...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, lui répondit simplement Derek.

Puis, il lui saisit de nouveau la taille et ils purent sortir. Heureusement, à cette heure-là, il y avait beaucoup moins de mouvement, et Stiles n'était plus dans le service des urgences, il était à un étage bien plus calme ! Certes, il y avait bien quelques personnes, mais elles se contaient sur les doigts de la main et ne se préoccupèrent pas d'eux... Exceptée, peut-être, une vieille dame qui plissa des yeux dans leur direction, et qui perturba légèrement Stiles.

L'hyperactif apprécia grandement de sentir les muscles de ses jambes se mouvoir, mais il n'était pas pleinement à l'aise, et ignorer le regard de l'ancien-alpha sur lui était compliqué. Au bout du couloir, il demanda d'une petite voix, s'ils pouvaient faire une pause ici, quelques minutes.

- Est-ce que tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non, non. C'est juste... Éprouvant. Mais merci.

- Arrête de me remercier, grommela Derek entre ses dents mais Stiles l'entendit quand même.

A cet instant, Stiles ressentit vivement le besoin de se confier, alors que le plus vieux se détachait de lui pour le laisser respirer, mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, les mots disparurent, et il détourna la tête gêné.

Il avait mit tout le monde dans une situation détestable...

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	6. Erreur de débutant

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis la dernière fois, pas trop de retard cette fois-ci. Et une petite surprise à venir, je pense que très peu avait deviné, tout du moins j'espère :)

Pleins de remerciements,

N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis,

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5 : Erreur de débutant**

- N'hésites pas à sonner si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ! Ce soir, c'est moi qui suis de garde, souffla Mélissa avec un doux sourire.

Stiles hocha la tête pendant qu'elle s'emparait du plateau-repas et du tube de crème cicatrisante. Le jeune blessé se réinstallait plus confortablement dans le lit, essayant de ne pas grimacer en sentant la blouse se coller à son dos enduit de pommade. L'odeur du médicament n'était pas désagréable, mais il aurait clairement préféré se passer de tout cela.

L'infirmière le salua, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre, faisant signe à Derek qu'il pouvait de nouveau entrer. Bon, en effet, habituellement les visites étaient largement terminées, mais Mélissa était plutôt rassuré de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec Stiles pour le moment.

L'ancien-alpha lui adressa un léger sourire, plutôt mal à l'aise : elle s'était clairement rendue compte que les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient promenés dans les couloirs, surtout qu'elle les avait retrouvé devant la porte de la chambre. Elle ne s'était pas énervée, or le regard réprobateur qu'elle lui avait lancé l'avais plutôt gêné... Il savait que jusqu'à demain Stiles aurait dû rester immobile un maximum, mais le jeune homme lui avait semblé tellement en détresse et il s'était dit que marcher, ce n'était pas non plus une catastrophe... Merde, depuis quand il cédait aux caprices d'un hyperactif ?!

Il s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, encore ouverte, observant le blessé qui essayait de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop désagréable pour son dos :

- Je devrais peut-être te laisser dormir, maintenant.

Stiles haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, persuadé que le loup-garou était partit lorsqu'il était sortit, un peu plus tôt.

- Je ne pense pas que je vais pouvoir dormir si je me couche aussi tôt, tu sais, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il n'était que vingt et une heures passées... Certes, il sentait que la fatigue commençait à peser, mais il n'allait pas révéler à Derek qu'il avait simplement la trouille de faire un cauchemar... Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à observer un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de l'ancien-alpha.

Derek haussa les épaules, ferma la porte derrière lui et alla s'asseoir sur un siège près de la fenêtre, à quelque pas du lit. Stiles le regarda faire en silence.

- Donc... As-tu une idée d'où pourrait être cet alpha ? Demanda-t-il dans l'espoir de rompre le silence.

- J'ai déjà arpenté une partie de la forêt qui est autour de chez moi, mais il n'y a rien de concluant...

L'hyperactif actif se redressa un peu.

- Tu n'as pas pu suivre son odeur, ou juste la trouver ?

- Eh bien, c'est là que ça devient étrange... Je l'ai parfois repéré, mais.. Mais elle finit toujours pas disparaître soudainement...

- Comme s'il se volatilisait ? S'étonna Stiles en fronçant les sourcils, les rouages de son cerveau se mettant à travailler.

Il avait l'impression qu'il avait passé la journée entière à ne pas réfléchir, et cela lui faisait littéralement du bien d'avoir un sujet précis sur lequel se pencher.

Derek tourna son regard vers le ciel, constatant que la lune serait bientôt pleine... Dans quelques jours, sûrement une petite semaine...

- Je ne sais pas... Même s'il reprenait sa forme humaine, je pourrais encore le suivre, mais là...

- Peut-être a-t-il atteint une capacité de contrôle de son odeur telle que même toi, parfois, tu ne peux plus le sentir ? Osa Stiles, essayant de ne pas paraître trop blessant.

Après tout, il ne savait pas si cela était ridicule ou non, comme idée, mais il essayait ce qu'il avait en réserve. Il pensait que Derek était le plus compétent loup-garou qu'il connaisse, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il se mette à douter de ses capacités, mais après tout... Il n'en savait rien, lui !

Derek se contenta de hausser les épaules, ses yeux rivés vers l'extérieur. Il espérait, au fond de lui, que ce ne soit pas le cas, parce que si cet alpha pouvait contrôler à ce point son odeur comme il le souhaitait, cela ne devait pas être sa seule capacité...

Stiles remarqua que Derek était partit dans ses pensées, mais il n'osa pas le déranger. Il laissa sa tête reposer contre l'oreiller, en soupirant. Il avait bien vu la lune dehors, et bizarrement, il arrivait encore à ressentir une boule au creux de son ventre rien qu'en se disant que la pleine lune approchait... Qu'allaient-ils faire contre cet alpha s'il devenait encore plus sauvage pendant cette période ? Déjà qu'il y avait plusieurs morts depuis à peine une semaine...

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas reçu à le distancer, l'autre soir... J'aurais dû..., lança soudainement Derek d'une voix qui semblait contrite.

- Je te coupe tout de suite, Derek. Ce n'était pas possible. Nous ne pouvions pas lui échapper, surtout avec moi sur le dos, et c'est le cas de le dire... Ne t'excuses pas, j'ai aussi...

A son tour, Derek l'empêcha de continuer :

- Arrête.

Derek avait tout de suite sentit que la conversation allait mal tourner, surtout s'ils commençaient tous les deux à parler de leur tord. Il restait convaincu qu'il aurait dû être capable d'aider Stiles. Surtout Stiles.

Stiles obéit, détournant le regard. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas un fardeau... Il ne pouvait pas penser autre chose, surtout depuis. Mais, il n'allait pas non plus s'effondrer, parce qu'il savait relativiser, et il savait que Scott avait besoin de lui, un minimum.

- Il est très puissant, n'est-ce pas ? Lança-t-il alors, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Il avait réellement eu peur lorsque Derek avait commencé à réagir à la supériorité de l'alpha, incapable de rester impassible... Il avait toujours vu l'ancien-alpha comme plus puissant que Scott, mais pourtant, il prenait alors que conscience que dans l'ordre des choses, il était inférieur...

Et à cet instant seulement, Derek réalisa. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'avait perturbé pendant son échange avec l'alpha, mais il n'avait pas réussit à savoir de quoi il s'agissait... Maintenant, tout semblait être devenu limpide. Certes, il n'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas remarqué dès le début, pourtant à présent, la légère fragrance inhabituelle qu'il avait senti prenait tout son sens.

Il se leva en fronçant les sourcils, attirant l'attention de Stiles :

- Dis-moi... N'as-tu pas trouvé que quelque chose clochait lorsque tu as vu cet alpha, Stiles ?

Celui-ci se mit immédiatement à réfléchir...

- Eh bien, je l'ai trouvé particulièrement monstrueux... Oui, c'est la première chose que je me suis dis, je n'arrivais même plus à distinguer son corps... Et.. _Oh..._

Il releva brutalement la tête vers Derek.

- Est-ce que tu penses que c'est possible... ? Je veux dire... Pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas remarqué plus tôt... ?! Et sa voix était... Ce n'est pas logique... Mais...

- Je vais rentrer, contacter plusieurs personnes, j'ai besoin d'une confirmation.

Et l'instant d'après, il avait passé la porte, sans que Stiles n'est pu dire quoique ce soit...

Non... C'était insensé, ce n'était pas logique... Comment auraient-ils pu rater ça ?! C'était littéralement sous leur nez !

* * *

><p>Le lendemain après-midi, à la fin des cours, Scott et Lydia se précipitaient rapidement chez Derek. Ils n'avaient pas été cherché Stiles, qui avait passé la journée avec son père, en repos. Le retour chez lui s'était bien passé, mais il avait cogité toute la nuit à l'hôpital, s'interrogeant sur la probabilité qu'il y avait pour que Derek et lui ait raison. Stiles restait persuadé qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Il devait avoué que quand il était rentré chez lui, toute la fatigue de la nuit blanche lui était retombée dessus, et il avait été incapable de sortir de son lit... Ne serait-ce que pour demander à Derek si ses « contacts » lui avait donné une réponse... Mais la curiosité le démangeait... Peut-être que l'ancien-alpha pensait que Stiles devait se reposer, et n'avait pas pris la peine de l'appeler.<p>

Or, c'était tout l'inverse. Derek avait bien découvert la vérité, mais sa journée n'en finissait plus. Il avait passé la nuit au téléphone, avec les Calaveras, avait échangé quelques mots avec Araya... Et finalement, au petit matin, il était tombé de fatigue sur son lit...

Lorsque Scott et Lydia arrivèrent (il n'avait pas pris la peine d'envoyer un message à tout le monde, il voulait rester le plus discret possible, si jamais l'alpha était encore dans la forêt), il était en train de traîner son matelas pour le mettre dans son garage...

Scott sortit de la voiture de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils en voyant Derek faire... Mais surtout, ce qui l'étonna fut les traces de griffures qui déformaient le matelas.

- Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Celui-ci fit un geste de la main, alors que Lydia arrivait aux côtés de Scott.

- Mauvais rêve, devina-t-elle immédiatement.

Elle avança, alors que Derek s'immobilisait. Il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre avant de faire cela. La jeune femme laissa ses doigts effleurer les déchirures... Le matelas était dans un état lamentable.

- Raconte-nous, exigea-t-elle et sa voix semblait sans appel.

En effet, pour Lydia, les rêves comme les cauchemars, étaient toujours d'une importance capitale, et en tant que Banshee, elle ne pouvait que confirmer cela.

- Ce n'est rien vraiment... souffla Derek en la bousculant doucement, poussant toujours son matelas de fortune.

- Ne mens pas, renchérit Scott. Pour que tu en viennes à ne pas contrôler ton loup pendant ton sommeil, tu ne dois pas être très.. Bien...

Derek souffla en sortant du garage. Il remonta jusqu'à chez lui, les adolescents sur ses pas...

_ Le loft s'étendait à perte de vue devant lui, les meubles simplement éclairés par la lumière de la pleine lune qui étincelait dans le ciel. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, son simple souffle résonnait dans la pièce : erratique. Incapable d'entendre les sons alentours, il décida de retenir sa respiration un instant, constatant alors que ce n'était pas lui qui respirait ainsi._

_ Lentement, il se retourna, laissant un doux frisson d'appréhension glisser le long de son échine. Et l'horreur prit place devant ses yeux : Stiles était agenouillé, les yeux brillants, les joues rouges dans son dos, l'alpha, plus imposant et monstrueux que jamais, le tenait sous son joug. _

_ Immédiatement, Derek laissa ses crocs se faire visibles, et il grogna, prêt à bondir. L'adolescent ne quittait pas son regard, effrayé. Mais le loup-garou tenta de rester sous contrôle, alors qu'il sentait que la rage commençait à monter dans ses veines. Il s'apprêtait à ordonner à l'alpha de le lâcher... _

_ Or, la seconde d'après, ce dernier agrippait les cheveux de Stiles, exposant son cou. Derek, conscient de ce qui allait advenir, s'élança, enclenchant sa transformation, mais une main lui saisit brutalement sa cheville, le tirant en arrière. Désemparé, un glapissement franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il essayait en vain de planter ses griffes dans le parquet qui s'effilochait littéralement sous ses ongles. Son corps se faisait engloutir par l'obscurité, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait beau se débattre, essayer de se retourner, il ne pouvait pas. Stiles continuait de se débattre, mais c'était inutile, et il planta son regard dans le sien, le regardant s'éloigner petit à petit, sans pouvoir le retenir. _

_ Face à lui, il ne put qu'assister, impuissant, à la scène : l'alpha trancha la gorge de Stiles, et Derek hurla à s'en déchirer la poitrine. _

Non, c'était clairement impossible qu'il leur raconter son cauchemar.

- Je ne vous ai pas appelé pour qu'on parle de mes nuits agitées.

- Que se passe-t-il alors ? Demanda Scott sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte du loft derrière lui.

Derek se tourna vers eux, au milieu de la pièce :

- Nous en avons pris conscience que la veille...

- Nous ? S'étonna Lydia.

- Avec Stiles. Il avait également remarqué que quelque chose clochait avec l'alpha... Je n'en n'avais jamais vu de tel, si proche de la transformation complète mais tellement éloigné de sa morphologie habituelle en même temps...

Lydia et Scott s'avancèrent de plus en plus sceptique. Ils n'avaient pas vu l'alpha de leurs propres yeux, à vrai dire, seulement Derek et Stiles l'avaient vu.

- L'alpha est une femme, lâcha Stiles, apparaissant à l'entrée.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se faire du mouron, et avait demandé à Malia de l'amener. Finalement, celle-ci était arrivée en compagnie de Kira, et il leur avait expliqué ce qu'il se passait brièvement. Kira avait eu la même réaction que Scott :

- Kate ?!

Le véritable-alpha ne s'étonna même pas de voir son meilleur ami ici, après tout, la nouvelle venait juste de le surprendre...

- Non, répondit Derek. J'ai contacté les Calaveras, ils m'ont dit l'avoir pourchassé hier...

- Mais qui est-ce, alors ? Renchérit Malia en s'avançant vers Lydia pour se poster à ses côtés.

- Derek, tu es le seul à le savoir, elle connaissait ton nom... Je sais bien que physiquement, elle n'était pas très... Très reconnaissable, mais son odeur ne t'a-t-elle pas évoqué quelque chose... ? Continua Stiles en descendant les marches.

Il se déplaçait lentement, et retint une grimace qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à quasiment toutes les personnes présentes. Kira tendit son bras pour l'aider.

- Je ne sais pas, j'y ai réfléchit toute la nuit... Je ne sais pas, répéta l'ancien-alpha qui commençait à tourner en rond.

Il s'avança vers la table en face de la grande fenêtre, tournant le dos au reste de la meute, appuyant la paume de ses mains sur la surface en bois... Toutes les personnes qui étaient proches de lui ne correspondaient pas... Ou bien, elles étaient mortes dans l'incendie... Il n'y avait personne qui venait à l'esprit de Derek... Il ne savait pas, pourtant il était persuadé que la réponse était toute près... Qu'il lui suffisait de s'approcher un peu plus pour pouvoir la saisir.

- Réfléchissons pas étape, proposa Stiles en s'avançant vers lui. Tout d'abord, pourquoi est-elle sous cette forme ? Qu'est-ce qui transforme un loup-garou au point qu'il semble... Comment dire ? Être tout sauf agréable à regarder ?

Dans un premier temps, le silence lui répondit. Puis, il reprit la parole :

- On sait que le facteur émotionnel peut jouer un grand rôle, tout comme le psychique. Scott est devenu un véritable alpha par la force de sa volonté, ta capacité de contrôle de ton loup t'a permit de développer la transformation complète, la solitude a empêcher Malia de redevenir humaine...

Il continua sa réflexion à voix haute :

- On peut aussi partir du point de vue d'un homme : qu'est-ce qui transforme un humain de manière à ce qu'il ne ressemble plus à un humain justement ?

- La vie en solitude, répondit automatiquement Kira.

- Des conditions de vie difficiles ? Proposa Lydia sortant enfin de son mutisme.

- L'absence de soin, oui, confirma Stiles. Alors notre loup-garou est une femme solitaire et... Eh bien, très peu féminine !

Il essaya de ne pas rire, parce que avec la situation ce n'était pas vraiment possible, mais son cerveau lui avait procuré une image pas très valorisante d'une femme, et il espérait pouvoir oublier cela.

Derek releva la tête, son regard se perdant à travers la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas connu de loup-garou ainsi... Généralement, c'était l'inverse. Les louves prenaient soin d'elles, leur pelage était soyeux, plus beau encore que ceux des loups... Et même, il aurait fallu des conditions météorologique déplorables pour que la louve devienne telle que Stiles et lui l'avait vu...

Puis soudainement l'hyperactif tapa l'épaule de Derek, les yeux écarquillés. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

- La voix Derek ! La voix ! Souviens-toi ! Elle était rocailleuse ! Qu'est-ce qui rend une voix ainsi ?!

Pour le coup, il ne voyait vraiment pas où...

- Le sable, lâcha-t-il soudainement en se redressant d'un coup.

Immédiatement, il observa Malia. Mais bien sûr, il l'avait déjà rencontré ! C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais il se souvenait très bien de l'attitude de Peter pendant cette période... !

- Le Loup du Désert, souffla Lydia en relevant le menton.

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'on ouvrait brutalement la porte du loft, faisant remarqué à Derek que l'alarme n'avait pas non plus fonctionné... Mais son esprit fut vite distrait par le nouvel arrivant :

- Si j'avais su qu'elle viendrait ici, je ne serais pas partie courir au Mexique si tôt, s'exclama-t-elle en descendant les marches.

Derek eut un léger sourire, mais il sentit comme un goût amer sur son palais... Sûrement parce qu'elle était partie du jour au lendemain :

- Braeden.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	7. Soyez précis

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'ai mis un peu plus de temps que ce que je souhaitais, mais voilà ce chapitre 6 :) J'espère que vous allez tous bien, que vous allez apprécier ! J'y ai mis du cœur, et même un petit peu d'avancée dans certaines relations ! Héhé.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, et merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de le faire jusque-là !

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 6 : Soyez précis**

_ Il se tenait immobile au milieu d'une prairie, mais pas n'importe laquelle. Non, il se souvenait très bien que celle-ci se situait dans la forêt qui bordait Beacon Hills. Stiles se souvenait très bien avoir été à cet endroit... Mais où ? Peut-être était-ce au niveau du Nemeton ? Non... Non, c'était ailleurs. Ou peut-être était-ce tout simplement une idée, et que c'était la première fois qu'il venait ici. _

_ Oui, probablement. _

_Il avança doucement, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas, que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et qu'il s'immobilisa. Il y eut un grand silence autour de lui, et il remarqua que les oiseaux étaient silencieux, que l'herbe était immobile, que les arbres s'étaient figés. _

_Sa tête se redressa lentement, et il regarda de chaque côté... Non, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait rien ni personne pour déranger la forêt, pour le déranger lui. _

_ Alors, quoi ? _

_Et soudainement, cela lui apparut comme une évidence : il sentait un regard sur sa nuque. Mais, non, ce n'était pas quelque chose de menaçant. Cela lui semblait juste dérangeant, pourtant il n'osait pas se tourner. Il resta immobile, attendant, essayant de comprendre. Stiles était persuadé que quelqu'un était derrière lui... _

_ Et si... Et si c'était Allison ?! _

_Brutalement, une montée d'adrénaline accompagnée de crainte, l'envahit. Il dû se faire violence quand il entendit que l'on se rapprochait. Cependant, ce fut l'étonnement qui le traversa lorsqu'il perçut une respiration rauque, et un souffle chaud juste à côté de son oreille. Non, ce n'était pas Allison... Loin de là. _

_ Et alors, il l'entendit murmurer d'une voix grave, tellement près de lui, qui lui donna un long frisson glissant contre son échine :_

_- Stiles..._

_ Et deux mains fermes se posèrent avec possession sur ses hanches._

Stiles ouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant. L'instant d'après, il bondissait de son lit, en sueur, s'emmêlant les pieds, mais se laissant tomber en douceur sur le sol sans chercher à se débattre. Peu importe, il fallait juste qu'il sorte de ses draps, même s'il venait juste de se faire bien mal au dos !

Le souffle encore court, il se tourna sur le côté, reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité.

La lumière du petit matin filtrait légèrement par la fenêtre, il ne devait être que quatre heures du matin, ou quelque chose comme cela.

- Oh, putain.

Il continua de jurer dans sa barbe, et il s'assit doucement sur le sol, repoussant la couette qui avait stupidement tenté de le suivre, pour retirer son tee-shirt trempé. Remontant une de ses mains devant ses yeux, il réalisa qu'il tremblait. Ok, ce rêve était décidément le plus bizarre de la semaine, et on déjà vendredi... Mais merde, depuis quand il rêvait de Derek comme cela ?! C'était n'importe quoi. Sentant qu'il commençait à nouveau à affoler son pauvre petit cœur, il attrapa sa boîte d'Adderall et en prit un. Il se leva difficilement, chancela encore un peu, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour l'avaler avec de l'eau. Tirant le robinet, il en profita pour se mouiller le visage, et retint un sursaut lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir. Seigneur, il avait une mine effrayante !

Il ferma les yeux un instant, s'appuyant contre l'évier... Avant de se redresser brutalement. Il avait encore l'impression de le sentir juste à côté de son oreille, et la voix résonnait dans sa tête... _« Stiles... »_

Sortant de la pièce et rejoignant silencieusement sa chambre, il s'ébroua juste après avoir fermé sa porte. Allez Stilinski, pensa-t-il, reprends-toi. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas ce que son esprit était en train de lui faire, mais il avait vraiment – VRAIMENT, besoin d'une nuit calme.

Stiles s'assit sur le bord de son lit, attrapant son portable pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de messages. Seulement, Scott qui lui souhaitait bonne nuit... Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? Ah oui, il était rentré un peu abasourdit de chez Derek, après le retour de Braeden, et s'était couché sans plus de cérémonie... Il grimaça.

La relation qu'elle entretenait avec Derek lui paraissait tellement étrange maintenant... Il ne savait plus réellement ce qui se passait entre eux deux. Stiles se souvenait bien qu'avec Scott ils avaient cancané comme deux vraies commères sur le sujet avant qu'elle ne parte subitement, mais là... Là, Stiles ne se sentait même pas l'âme d'en rire. Est-ce que Derek allait encore tomber dans cette étrange relation amoureuse ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit quelque chose de stable pour l'ancien-alpha...

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils : depuis quand se préoccupait-il des relations amoureuses de _Sourwolf _? Oui, bon, sûrement depuis Jennifer Blake... Mais maintenant penser à cela lui donnait presque mal à la tête ! Et après ce stupide rêve...

Stiles soupira, et se laissa tomber sur le côté, dans ses draps encore humides. Il songea un instant qu'il devrait les changer, mais la fatigue l'emporta presque immédiatement.

* * *

><p>La seconde fois où il se réveilla, ce fut en sentant une odeur de pain chaud, et de chocolat au lait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent à l'instant même où son ventre signala sa présence. S'habituant à la luminosité, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent bien vite sur le plateau qui était juste sous son nez, et un léger rire lui monta aux oreilles.<p>

- Je préfère tellement quand c'est toi qui est _de garde_, se moqua Stiles en s'étirant.

Il entendit Scott pouffer à ses côtés.

- Je te signale que c'est le premier jour, pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes, c'est la seule fois où tu auras droit au petit déjeuner au lit, parce que dans une heure j'ai cours, moi !

Stiles grommela dans sa barbe en se redressant doucement dans son lit. En effet, son père avait passé tout le jeudi avec lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais maintenant, il devait se tenir à ce qui avait été convenu... C'est-à-dire être sous surveillance continuelle sauf le week-end... Bon en même temps, s'il était réveillé ainsi tous les matins de la semaine qui venait, il n'allait pas non plus s'en plaindre ! … Ah non, Scott avait dit que c'était la seule fois... Pff...

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Scott en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, prenant vite ses aises.

Stiles tenta de conserver son regard sur le bol, pour ne pas plus se trahir, sachant que son cœur devait déjà être en train de le faire... Et en effet, Scott soupira :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je comprends.

L'hyperactif manqua de s'étouffer et releva brutalement la tête vers son meilleur ami :

- Quoi ?!

- J'ai aussi ma pelleté de cauchemars, tu sais. Notre vie n'est pas vraiment assez calme pour passer des nuits douces...

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel, alors que son ami s'était allongé en largeur du lit, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, lui écrasant à moitié les jambes.

Seigneur, pendant un instant il avait cru que Scott savait tout... Mais en même temps, avec du recul, Scott ne pouvait rien savoir, les odeurs et même le cœur de Stiles n'allaient pas le renseigner sur les sujets de ses cauchemars.

- Mais si tu veux en parler...

- Non, non ! s'écria immédiatement Stiles, manquant de renverser son chocolat chaud.

« Manquerait plus que ça », termina-t-il pour lui même. Non, il ne voulait absolument pas évoquer ses rêves avec Scott, parce que même s'il était son meilleur ami, ce serait bien trop gênant et perturbant de le dire... Et de dire quoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait juste rêvé que Derek lui soufflait son prénom à l'oreille d'une voix décidément trop rauque, et pleines de sous-entendus avant de lui attraper les hanches... Ahah, trois fois rien ! Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat, bien évidemment... Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer, et ses intestins commencer à faire des nœuds... Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il en devenait ridicule, il fallait qu'il se détache de ses rêves. Tout cela n'était qu'imagination...

C'était idiot. Bien sûr que non, l'ancien-alpha ne le laissait pas insensible, mais ce n'était pas nouveau. Et cela restait dans une certaine mesure, tout de même. Pas de quoi se jeter sur lui, non plus !

- Stiles, tu m'écoutes ? Se plaignit Scott en lui tapotant la cuisse.

L'hyperactif sembla revenir à lui, et reposa son bol qu'il tenait d'une main fébrile.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je te disais que j'avais vu avec la meute, je t'emmène chez Derek après. Tout le monde à cours du coup...

Stiles se retint d'écarquiller les yeux d'horreur. C'était une blague. Une grosse blague... Cette journée allait être interminable, il en était certain...

- Mais... Mais je ne suis pas sûr..., commença-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

- Braeden a même dit qu'elle voulait discuter avec toi de l'échange que tu avais eu avec l'Alpha.

Cette fois-ci, un son étouffé franchit les lèvres de Stiles, et Scott leva son regard vers lui.

- Mec, ça va ? C'est le p'tit déjeuner qui ne passe pas ?!

- Je crois... Je vais aller me laver, ok ?

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Stiles attrapa des vêtements, et prit la fuite vers la salle de bain alors que Scott acquiesçait avant d'attraper son portable, inconscient du soucis de son ami.

* * *

><p>- … Alors je lui ai dis qu'après tout, on pouvait quand même essayer d'aller au cinéma demain. Elle était super contente, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas vu avec un tel sourire. Je suis aller voir sur Internet les différents films à l'affiche... Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle préfère... Tu penses que ce serait quoi le mieux ? Action, comédie, suspens ?<p>

- 50 nuances de Grey ? Proposa Stiles en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le siège, son regard n'arrêtant pas de fixer l'horloge du tableau de bord de sa Jeep.

C'était Scott qui était au volant, évidemment, parce qu'il fallait qu'il se « ménage », et son meilleur ami l'emmenait actuellement chez Derek... Pour le reste de la journée... Tout le reste... ! Cela signifiait qu'il allait forcément manger avec à midi, qu'il allait devoir rester un minimum calme pour ne pas mourir écraser contre un mur... Et surtout, ne pas repenser au rêve...

- Mec, t'es sérieux ?! Ce film... Ce film est...

- Chaud ? Ouais, grave.

Il fronça les sourcils soudainement, alors que Scott pilait au feu rouge. Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ?! Il se tourna vers Scott, doucement, constatant que ce dernier arborait une mine mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu'en tant que Kitsune, un film d'action lui fera grandement plaisir ! Lança-t-il brutalement pour changer l'atmosphère de cette habitacle.

Et cela fonctionna grandement, car Scott eut un léger sursaut de frénésie et lâcha un sourire éclatant :

- Mais oui, tu as raison !

Chacun prit dans leur discussion, ils n'entendirent pas le portable de Stiles vibrer...

* * *

><p>A l'orée de la forêt, Scott, les sens bizarrement en éveils, avait demandé à Stiles de s'arrêter un instant sur le bord de la route. Ils avaient continué de débattre pendant tout le reste du trajet sur qu'est-ce qui opposait Kira et Lydia, mais également ce qui les rapprochait... Très virile. Mais pourtant, maintenant que Scott distinguait des tâches de sang sur le sol... Ils reprirent très vite contact avec la réalité.<p>

Stiles sortit son portable, avant d'avancer plus, pour essayer d'appeler Derek, c'est ainsi qu'il remarqua que l'ancien-alpha avait déjà essayé de la contacter...

Stiles fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette merde, _encore _?! Il voulut en faire part à son ami, mais son portable vibra à cet instant. Un message, de Derek :

_Au loft._

- … Qu'est-ce que... ?

- Stiles ? L'interrogea Scott en se tournant vers lui, cessant de suivre les traces qui menaient dans la forêt.

L'hyperactif lui montra son portable.

- Tu sais à qui est ce sang ? Ajouta-t-il alors que le véritable alpha fronçait à son tour les sourcils face au message.

- Je ne suis pas certain... Braeden...

Stiles écarquilla les yeux... Quelque chose se passait autour d'eux... :

- Je prends la Jeep, toi traverse la forêt jusqu'au loft, tu iras plus vite !

Étonnamment, il n'essaya pas de le contredire, et se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se mettre à courir. Stiles, le cœur battant se rua vers sa voiture, et passa la première. Il traversa le reste de la forêt jusqu'au loft en peu de temps, même si cela lui parut interminable, et bondit littéralement de la voiture, ignorant la douleur dans son dos.

Il grimaça, et chercha Scott du regard. Il n'était visiblement pas là, et la porte du loft était encore ouverte... Que devait-il faire ? Y aller ou au contraire... Attendre ? Non, c'était inutile. Il ne voulait pas attendre, il n'avait jamais été du genre à attendre, au contraire. Jurant dans sa barbe, il s'élança vers la maison.

La première chose qu'il constata en passant l'encadrement, fut le profond silence. Il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, et cela lui tordait le ventre... Son regard s'attarda sur l'environnement, cherchant quelque chose qui lui aurait donné un quelconque indice... Mais il n'y avait absolument rien. Le sang un peu plus haut sur la route ne commençait visiblement pas ici, et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte... Il n'aimait pas cela du tout...

Il avança vers l'escalier, doucement. Il fallait absolument qu'il calme son cœur, autrement même son père à des kilomètres d'ici pourrait l'entendre ! Où était Derek ?! Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à son portable, mais il n'y avait rien. Merde, il aurait dû dire à Scott de l'attendre avant de faire quoique ce soit. Arrivé à l'étage, il nota de longues griffures contre un des murs... Alors qu'il allait les toucher, une main attrapa son poignet et l'autre se plaqua sur sa bouche, alors qu'on le tirait dans la pièce avoisinante, pour le coller contre le porte doucement refermée, avec délicatesse, comme si son attaquant était au courant de ses anciennes blessures... Tiens donc... Étrangement, il n'essaya même pas de se débattre, persuadé de savoir qu'il c'était. En effet, Derek le retourna face à lui, retirant sa main.

- Que fais-tu ici ?! Chuchota-t-il, une pointe de colère et d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- Tu as envoyé un message...

Pour confirmer ses dires, il le lui montra. Immédiatement, l'ancien-alpha porta sa main à la poche arrière de son jean...

- Je n'ai plus mon portable...

- Oh mon Dieu... C'est un piège, Derek... Où.. Où est Scott ?

- Scott ?

- C'est lui qui m'a emmené, on était ensemble...

Derek se recula, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il se concentrait sur son odorat. Il secoua la tête :

- Stiles, tu es le premier à avoir franchit cette porte, Scott n'est pas là... J'ai emmené Braeden chez Deaton, elle voulait lui parler... En revenant, j'ai trouvé la porte ouverte, l'Alpha me fait tourner en rond depuis toute à l'heure...

- L'Alpha... L'Alpha est ici ?... Et Scott a disparu ?!

Doucement, Stiles sentait la panique l'envahir. Et comment ça Braeden était chez Deaton?! Et le sang alors... !

- Si Scott n'est pas venu jusque-là, il a rencontré des ennuis sur le...

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'ils entendirent un grognement dans le couloir. L'hyperactif sursauta, et se recula aux côtés d'un Derek qui montrait les crocs.

- Je n'aime pas vraiment la tournure que prennent les événements..., chuchota-t-il en s'arrêtant au bord du lit.

Ils étaient visiblement dans une chambre rarement occupé, s'il en jugeait pas la poussière.

- Derek, on ne peut pas l'affronter, il faut trouver un moyen de sortir..., continua-t-il en posant sa main sur son avant-bras pour le reculer de face à la porte.

Celui-ci sembla prendre conscience de l'impossibilité de se battre contre l'Alpha, et attrapa le bras de Stiles pour le tirer vers une porte du fond, juste à côté d'une fenêtre.

- Nous ne pouvons pas parler, elle pourrait nous entendre..., lança Derek en se penchant contre l'oreille de Stiles alors qu'il marchait devant lui.

Celui-ci crut clairement défaillir, lorsque cela lui rappela avec violence son rêve. Non, non, ce n'était franchement pas le moment. Derek remarqua son trouble et l'interrogea du regard. Stiles chassa le problème d'un signe du revers de la main. Tout allait bien. Tout allait très bien. Il expira un peu bruyamment, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard de Derek... Qui finit par hausser les épaules, avant de lui montrer que l'endroit menait à une sorte de couloir sinueux... Sérieusement, pensa Stiles, il n'habitera jamais dans un immeuble normal, il faut toujours qu'il choisisse des endroits louches... ! En effet, l'endroit était confiné, et beaucoup plus étroit qu'au début... Stiles pouvait sentir les coins de sa veste toucher les parois du mur alors que Derek s'était remis en tête de file. L'obscurité était de plus en plus importante, tout comme l'humidité.

Non, sérieusement, Stiles commençait à ne pas aimer cela du tout... De plus, la fraîcheur de l'endroit ne l'aidait pas vraiment à rester discret... Ses dents n'allaient pas tarder à claquer à ce rythme-là... ! Sérieusement, on était en hiver, quoi ! Et Derek était en tee-shirt : que quelqu'un lui explique s'il vous plaît... !

Celui-ci s'arrêta soudainement, et se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe... ? Souffla Stiles, le plus doucement qu'il put.

Derek regarda un point, plus loin derrière eux :

- Je crois qu'elle a comprit que nous n'étions plus dans la pièce...

- Connaît-elle assez bien les lieux pour nous attendre à la sortie ?

L'ancien-alpha haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée, et il espérait que non, parce que ce ne serait pas du tout à leur avantage qu'elle se jette sur eux à peine sortis... Peut-être était-ce Scott... ?

- As-tu contacté la meute ?! Demanda-t-il soudainement à Stiles.

Celui-ci lui apprit que Scott devait le faire.

- Envois-leur un message.

L'hyperactif opina de la tête, et sortit son portable... Avant de grimacer, et de jeter un regard noir à Derek :

- On capte rien dans ce trou à ras, très cher.

Le plus vieux des deux se retint de grogner. Inutile de se disputer, notamment si cela révélait leur position.

- Que faisons-nous alors... ? Demanda Stiles en se frottant les avant-bras pour se réchauffer.

Alors que Derek réfléchissait, quelque chose revint brutalement à son esprit lorsqu'il ressentit de léger picotements dans la nuque...

- Derek.. Derek..., murmura-t-il en le tirant vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

Ce dernier fut pris au dépourvu face à la soudaine peur qui émanait de Stiles.

- Elle... Elle peut cacher son odeur...

Derek redressa brutalement la tête, les yeux luisant d'un bleu électrique. Il tira violemment Stiles vers lui, le faisant passer dans son dos, et il lâcha un grognement tel que Stiles eut un frisson d'effroi. La seconde suivante, un deuxième lui répondit, beaucoup plus proche que ce que les deux comparses avaient espéré...

Elle était dans le couloir aussi, et ils n'avaient plus qu'à courir pour leur vie.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	8. Monstruosité

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien :) La période a été un peu dur, mais voilà, tout finit par être source d'inspiration ! Merci pour les reviews, les mises en favoris et en follows. Comme vous avez pu le voir, c'est progressif, on y va doucement (oui, le suspens, voilà !), alors j'espère que tout le monde reste bien accroché !

Bonne lecture :)

Réponse à **isa** :

Merci beaucoup ! J'ai été très touchée que l'histoire te plaise ! Malheureusement, je ne suis pas sûre que tu es tout à fait une réponse à ta question dès ce chapitre... Peut-être, qui sait? En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un mot ;)

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 7 : Monstruosité**

Ils n'avaient pas attendu plus longtemps pour filer dans le couloir, et très vite ils débouchèrent vers l'extérieur, vers un des escaliers de secours en colimaçon. Stiles songea que Derek pouvait largement sauter de là sans se blesser, mais pas lui. Il jeta un regard vers l'ancien-alpha qui venait visiblement de faire la même constatation.

- Ok, Derek. On se retrouve en bas ! Lança-t-il avait de s'asseoir sur la rambarde et de se laisser glisser.

Il avait toujours adoré faire cela lorsqu'il était plus jeune, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il devrait un jour le faire pour sauver sa vie.

Heureusement, il fut vite arrivé au sol, sans grand dommage. Ce n'est que quand il se tourna pour voir Derek qu'une mauvaise surprise l'attendit : l'Alpha sauta devant lui. Le monstre – parce que c'était largement aussi effrayant que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginé, grogna contre lui, et Stiles pu presque imaginer le sourire qui ornait sa... Sa bouche ? Non, non, à ce stade c'est plutôt une gueule, pensa Stiles. Le louve du Désert semblait vraiment avoir quitté la vie humaine depuis des décennies. Il était impossible de découvrir sa silhouette féminine sous cet amas de poils et de sable, pourtant elle se tenait toujours sur deux pieds, et ses bras et ses jambes conservaient une longueur très humaine...

Est-ce que Scott pouvait devenir ainsi s'il cessait de vivre en pleine civilisation ? Songea Stiles sans oser reculer, ni faire un quelconque mouvement.

L'hyperactif allait enfin dire quelque chose quand un loup se jeta sur le flanc de la louve... Cette dernière tomba au sol un peu plus loin, mais repoussa Derek – parce que ce ne pouvait être personne d'autres avec un pelage noir aussi magnifique, au loin qui se cogna contre un des arbres de la forêt dans un glapissement. Sans perdre de temps, la louve se tourna vers Stiles et il la vit parfaitement gratter le sol avant de courir vers lui. Sans attendre plus longtemps Stiles bondit de l'autre côté de l'escalier en colimaçon, et leur position se retrouvèrent inversées. Stiles n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour courir aux côtés de Derek, ce qui n'était probablement pas la meilleure chose à faire s'il voulait survivre, mais il s'en fichait.

- Derek ? Chuchota-t-il en posant une main tremblante sur la fourrure.

Immédiatement, l'animal ouvrit les paupières et l'instant d'après, Stiles se retrouvait avec le main sur le dos d'un Derek encore couché sur le ventre, mais parfaitement humain et... Eh bien... Nu était logiquement le mot adéquat. Mais Stiles eut l'esprit vite occupé par un grognement plus près d'eux. Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent, et relevèrent la tête vers la source du bruit : la louve du Désert les regardait avec moquerie, oui, c'était bien cela qu'ils discernaient dans les yeux de l'animal.

Derek se tourna brutalement vers lui :

- Cours !

Stiles ne chercha pas à le contredire, et détalla comme un fou à travers la forêt. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit que Derek s'était de nouveau transformé et se jetait gueule ouverte sur leur ennemi qui pourtant ne quittait pas Stiles des yeux. C'est sûrement cela qui le fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de Kira qui décrocha immédiatement :

- On arrive ! Lui cria-t-elle dans l'appareil, et Stiles distingua parfaitement des grognements à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Elle était au courant, la meute arrivait... Stiles retint un soupir, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Derek tienne jusque-là...

* * *

><p>- J'ai saigné du nez, et nous nous sommes arrêtés au bord de la route, un instant, répondit Braeden en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.<p>

Stiles hocha la tête, alors qu'il tournait littéralement en rond chez Deaton. Il avait directement conduit jusque-là, alors que le reste de la meute était encore avec Derek.

La louve du Désert avait prit la fuite en sentant l'arrivée des autres, et Kira avait rejoint Stiles pour qu'ils aillent tous les deux chez Deaton, qui les attendait avec Scott... Qui s'était fait piégé par la louve : en arrivant vers chez Derek, sortit de nulle part, la louve l'avait jeté au sol, et il n'avait pu que glisser lamentablement avant de se retrouver les yeux ensevelit de sable, ignorant le pourquoi du comment. Kira l'avait contacté presque au même moment (coïncidence...) et elle l'avait emmené directement chez Deaton, prévenant le reste de la meute que Stiles et Derek étaient probablement en danger. Et maintenant, l'hyperactif ne pouvait que tourner en rond, attendant des nouvelles des deux côtés.

Finalement, Deaton apparut, rompant le silence qui s'était installé entre Braeden et Stiles, Kira ayant dû rentrer après un appel assez houleux de sa mère. Derrière lui, Scott apparut, les yeux rouges, et une compresse jaunâtre dans les mains, qu'il conservait appuyée sur son œil gauche. Les deux meilleurs amis s'enlacèrent un instant :

- Hey, mec. Putain, tu m'as foutu une trouille pas croyable ! S'écria Stiles en se détacha, lui donnant une accolade sur l'épaule.

- T'inquiète, dans une petite heure tout sera à la normal, lui répondit avec un petit rire Scott, mais Stiles remarqua que son ami était encore secoué.

- Kira voulait que je te prévienne qu'elle passerait chez toi, ce soir. Elle à dû partir en urgence..., répondit l'hyperactif espérant remonter un minimum le moral de Scott.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec un doux sourire. Braeden intervint dans la conversation :

- D'où le sable venait-il ?

- Nous en avons discuté, et je pense que cet événement nous éclaire grandement sur le stade d'animalité dans lequel la louve se situe, répondit Deaton en se lavant les mains.

- Qu'entendez-vous par...

Stiles ne put finir sa phrase car la porte du cabinet s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant passer une Malia qui soutenait difficilement son cousin, et de l'autre côté, un Peter qui tentait de faire de même, fermant à clef derrière lui, pour éviter qu'un curieux les trouve dans une situation étrange et effrayante. En effet, au centre, Derek n'était pas dans le meilleur des états.

L'hyperactif se précipita pour qu'ils puissent passer le battant en leur tenant ouvert, croisant par la même occasion le regard de l'ancien-alpha, complètement rougit...

Du sable..., songea Stiles immédiatement. Il se précipita pour remplacer Malia qui demandait de l'aide du regard alors que Deaton les enjoignait de l'appuyer sur la table d'auscultation. En effet, ils n'auraient pas pu l'allonger, plusieurs parties de son abdomen était traversé par des morceaux de bois...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda expressément l'émissaire. Stiles, attrapes-ça ! Bien, tu vas prendre une compresse et t'occuper des yeux. Braeden et Peter vous allez le tenir, je dois tout enlever au plus vite... !

- La louve a courut jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt, il y avait des réserves d'amas de bois pour la ville..., commença Malia qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Derek était en tête, et...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, puisque au même instant, Deaton venait de retirer le plus gros et Derek lâcha un grognement incontrôlé :

- Non, Derek ! Ne te transformes pas de nouveau ! Râla Deaton en lui saisissant brusquement la nuque, ramenant Derek à l'instant présent.

Stiles était de l'autre côté de la table, des compresses humides dans la main, mais le regard bleu électriques de Derek qui le transperçait de toutes parts, l'empêchait de bouger. Il inspira profondément, alors que Derek baissait la tête, en feulant face à la douleur. L'hyperactif, se sentait impuissant alors que c'était la cacophonie autour de lui pour maintenir Derek, et que même Malia et Scott venaient de s'y mettre, il encadra le visage de l'ancien-alpha de ses mains :

- Eh, _Sourwolf_, respires. Restes avec nous, ok ?

Il avala difficilement sous l'intensité du regard du blessé. C'était étrange qu'il supporte Stiles, tout du moins c'est ce qu'il traversa momentanément l'esprit de ce dernier.

- C'est le dernier, lança Deaton qui avait continué à s'activer, se fiant à la prise du reste de la meute sur Derek pour éviter qu'il bouge.

Pourtant à ces mots, le bleu électrique revint en force, et Stiles observa les crocs de Derek sortirent et sa barbe de quelques jours se transformer peu à peu en pelage... La transformation recommençait :

- Non, non Derek, s'empressa-t-il de dire sans retirer ses mains du visage face à lui. Arrêtes, c'est presque fini, tu vas pas lâcher le contrôle maintenant, non ! Derek ! Restes avec moi, tu...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, étant aux premières loges pour voir l'éclair de douleur qui traversa les yeux rougis de Derek avant que celui-ci ne lâche un cri qui ressemblait plutôt à un glapissement d'un animal qu'on tuait. Stiles eut un frisson d'horreur, et resserra sa prise presque automatiquement, tirant Derek vers lui pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou du loup-garou.

L'instant d'après, un silence emplissait le cabinet vétérinaire...

Stiles put sentir contre son oreille le souffle chaud et erratique reprendre un rythme un peu plus calme, et c'est là qu'il réalisa que l'ancien-alpha avait simplement plongé dans l'inconscience, et que sa tête reposait contre la sienne...

Cette journée avait _putain_ de mal commencée...

* * *

><p>Stiles poussa la porte d'entrée, lâchant un lourd soupir lorsqu'il la referma. Immédiatement, son père le rejoignit, l'encerclant de ses bras dans une étreinte protectrice et rassurante. Presque immédiatement, Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer alors que son estomac vide ne formait plus qu'un gros nœud au milieu de son corps...<p>

Il était resté tout le reste de la journée chez Deaton, voyant chaque membre de la meute partir petit à petit, à mesure que leurs forces revenaient et que leurs blessures disparaissaient. Derek était resté inconscient sur la table d'auscultation, et Stiles s'était occupé de nettoyer les yeux clos qui avaient déjà fait une grande part par eux-mêmes, le sable s'amassant aux extrémités. Deaton avait vérifié chaque blessure, et Stiles n'avait pas remarqué la nudité de l'ancien-alpha avant que le vétérinaire lui demande d'aller attraper une serviette. Mais à vrai dire, son cœur dans sa poitrine n'avait pas réussit à se calmer, et là encore, plusieurs heures après l'incident, il lui semblait qu'il n'allait jamais réussir à fermer les yeux... Ou alors il allait de nouveau voir le regard de Derek... D'un Derek blessé.

_- Putain _Papa..., souffla-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Ça va aller ? … Est-ce qu'il va mieux... ?

Stiles hocha la tête, se détachant de son père.

- Deaton m'a dit qu'il sera réveillé demain, il m'enverra un texto...

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'il ne reprenne :

- Excuse-moi, mais je vais... Je vais aller me laver..

Son père opina, observant son fils avec inquiétude.

Stiles monta les marches d'un pas lourd, se rendant dans sa chambre, posant le sac qu'il avait emmené pour aller chez Derek ce matin... Cette constatation lui serra de nouveau la gorge... Il essaya de ne pas se concentrer dessus et attrapa un survêtement, un tee-shirt et un caleçon avant de se rendre vers la salle de bain. Derrière lui, il ferma à clé et se rua presque sous l'eau chaude.

Merde, il avait eu une frousse de fou...

Il grimaça lorsque l'eau coula sur ses cicatrices dans son dos... Il faudrait qu'il se mette de la crème cicatrisante... Mais là tout de suite, il n'en avait plus rien à faire... Il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, il n'en avait plus rien à faire de ses propres blessures, il... Tout s'était passé tellement vite... Le matin, il craignait un simple repas avec Derek à cause d'un pauvre rêve dont maintenant il ne s'inquiétait même plus, et le soir, il était épuisé et avait peur que l'ancien-alpha ne se réveille pas... Il allait forcément se réveiller, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas ? Toutes ses blessures étaient guéris. Il était en parfaite santé d'après Deaton, il fallait seulement que maintenant son esprit se remette bien en ordre et tout irait pour le mieux... Non ?

Frottant ses cheveux pour faire mousser le shampoing, Stiles lâcha un profond soupir. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir des envies de meurtres vis-à-vis de la louve du Désert, pourtant il aurait sérieusement dû... Heureusement que tout le reste de la meute allait bien... Et que Peter était encore dans le coin, il avait dû être d'une aide précieuse... Enfin, Stiles n'en savait rien, mais c'est ce qu'il pensait...

Il sortit de la douche et ne traîna pas avant de descendre manger avec son père, une fois séché et habillé. La conversation fut maigre, et Stiles fut incapable de faire bonne figure. Il avait gardé son téléphone près de lui, attendant impatiemment un message de Deaton qui lui dirait que Derek était réveillé, qu'il était en pleine forme, qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, qu'il était grognon comme à son habitude, et que...

- Stiles ?

La voix de son père interrompit le fil de ses pensées, et il se rendit compte que les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Il les frotta rapidement, espérant faire disparaître toutes traces, mais le Shérif avait bien saisi la lueur dans le regard de l'hyperactif.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ou quoique ce soit, je suis certain que ça va aller.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai eu tellement la trouille... Mais si tu l'avais vu quand il est entré dans le cabinet... Déjà qu'avec la disparition de Scott, j'avais eu peur, mais là... Et j'étais en face de lui quand Deaton enlevait les morceaux de bois et... Sérieux, Papa... Je voyais tellement de douleur dans ses yeux, et en même temps j'arrivais pas à détourner la tête... Je me disais que je pouvais pas le laisser alors qu'il avait fait ça pour me sauver la vie...

La voix chevrotante de Stiles se tue, et il détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard de son père alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient de nouveau...

- Je suis fier de toi, Stiles. Tu as vraiment été courageux, et je suis pense que Derek saura reconnaître l'aide que tu lui as apporté, souffla le Shérif essayant difficilement de trouver les mots justes.

Il comprenait ce que son fils vivait, parce que lui-même se sentait actuellement impuissant face à la douleur de son fils. Il avait envie de fuir cette difficulté qui lui rappelait trop la douleur de la perte de sa femme, à une autre échelle, mais pourtant il restait là. Parce que son fils avait besoin de lui, et qu'il n'allait certainement pas le laisser... Et il savait que c'était aussi dans cette optique que Stiles avait refusé de laisser Derek.

Stiles se leva prêt à débarrasser la table, quand il fut coupé dans son élan par son père :

- Laisse donc, je vais m'en occuper. Vas te coucher.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, attrapa son portable et fit demi-tour vers l'escalier.

- Je travaille tôt demain matin, ne t'inquiètes pas si je ne suis pas là.

- Et... Qui... Qui était censé venir ?

- Pour te surveiller ? Oh, eh bien, je réglerai cela demain matin, je contacterai Scott. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, tu ne resteras pas tout seul.

De nouveau, Stiles hocha la tête, puis monta l'escalier. Il déambula jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, espérant faire disparaître le goût amer de l'inquiétude et du remords qui lui collait au palais. Puis, ayant l'impression que la fatigue l'écrasait de plus en plus, il s'effondra sur son lit dans un soupir.

_ Il faisait extrêmement froid, et Stiles ne savait pas où il était... Il marchait encore et encore, ne sachant pas où il devait aller, ce qu'il devait faire... Et toujours ce froid, et toujours ce silence, et toujours cette crainte... Stiles détestait cette sueur froide qui coulait dans son dos... _

_ Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva soudainement devant un vieux mur en pierres humides, et ses deux mains se posèrent instinctivement sur celui-ci. Pas pour le pousser, non. En relevant la tête vers le haut, il remarqua qu'il ne voyait pas le plafond, le mur lui paraissait interminable, pourtant, il ne cherchait pas à passer de l'autre côté._

_ L'atmosphère changea brutalement : tout devint plus lourd, et il sentit une présence dans son dos. Effrayé, le cœur battant, il ne se tourna pas. Écoutant, il entendit encore ce souffle chaud tout à côté de son oreille, et la voix qu'il attendait résonna comme venant du plus profond de son tympan : _

_- Stiles..._

_Les mains qu'il attendait ne vinrent jamais, à la place le souffle se déplaça sur sa nuque, chaud voire brûlant. Puis il le perçut. Au départ ce n'était qu'un faible murmure, puis cela s'amplifia tout autant que ses frissons. Sa gorge se noua, alors que des doigts aventureux glissaient enfin contre sa colonne vertébrale, remontant vers ses omoplates. Le bruit persista, encore, et il le sentait se rapprocher encore et encore alors que son cœur ne cessait de s'affoler... _

_ Le _glapissement_ se faisait plus intense, et la douleur dans sa poitrine s'accentua tout comme son souffle. Les mains glissèrent sur ses reins :_

_- Stiles..., souffla-t-il encore._

_Cependant, il lui était impossible de faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mouvement... Il ne pouvait pas, la chaleur dans son bas-ventre augmentait tout comme les picotements dans ses yeux alors que les pleurs de l'animal s'intensifiaient, l'appelant toujours plus. Non, il ne pouvait pas..._

_ Et comme une décharge, une main puissante lui empoigna le biceps et le tourna violemment. Son dos claqua contre la surface froide, et ses yeux se retrouvèrent ancrés dans ceux d'un Derek au regard effrayant... D'ailleurs, peu à peu, ses traits se changèrent et un autre glapissement détourna l'attention de Stiles. Alors qu'il découvrait au loin un Derek totalement transformé au sol, dans un mare de sang, face à lui ce qu'il pensait être l'ancien-alpha se changea en un animal déformé et monstrueux : il hurla._

Se réveillant dans un sursaut, il retint de justesse le cri qui manquait de franchir ses lèvres... Reprenant doucement contact avec la réalité, une main sur le cœur, il se jeta sur son portable qui clignotait, indiquant un message :

_Il est réveillé._

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	9. Trop de perturbations

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde va toujours bien ! Voilà donc la suite (j'ai le sentiment d'avoir été plus rapide que d'habitude !) :) Merci encore à tous, et je pris pour que vous ne soyez jamais déçus et toujours intéressés. Les choses vont continuer encore à s'accentuer, alors ne lâcher pas maintenant (et moi non plus, il ne faut pas...).

Réponse à :

**isa** : Aha, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ai causé autant d'émotions ;) ! La voilà la suite ! Merci encore d'avoir laissé un petit mot, à bientôt !

**Guest** : Contente que cela te plaise, en espérant que ça continue !

A très vite,

MB

**Chapitre 8 : Trop de perturbations**

Stiles n'essaya même pas d'être discret lorsqu'il courut hors de chez lui à cinq heures du matin. Dans sa précipitation, il manqua plusieurs fois de rater une marche dans l'escalier, de se prendre la porte d'entrée, de faire tomber son téléphone, et lorsque son père l'appela à l'instant même où il sortait, il cria seulement et simplement :

- Derek est réveillé !

Puis, il sauta dans sa Jeep pour prendre la direction de la clinique vétérinaire. Le trajet lui permit de se calmer légèrement, mais pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse prendre du recul vis-à-vis de son attitude. Arrivé sur place, il pouvait apercevoir la lumière derrière les rideaux tirés, mais il ne traîna pas à entrer.

Le premier regard sur lequel il tomba fut celui de Deaton.

- Il est partit mettre des vêtements, l'informa-t-il immédiatement en voyant l'état du jeune homme.

Stiles hocha la tête et attendit, triturant nerveusement ses doigts. Merde, il ne serait pas rassurer tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vu de ses propres yeux.

Le vétérinaire remarqua bien l'inquiétude du jeune homme, mais il ne prit pas la peine d'essayer de le conforter, ayant compris que cela serait inutile.

Finalement, Derek apparut, s'appuyant sur le mur, visiblement encore secoué. Le souffle de Stiles se coupa, et il lui sembla qu'un poids énorme quittait ses épaules, et que ses nerfs se détendaient enfin.

- Hey, dit-il d'une voix tremblante en s'avançant vers lui.

Derek releva son regard fatigué vers lui, eut un petit sourire et finalement passa son bras sur la taille du plus jeune pour le tirer vers lui dans une accolade rapide et maladroite, laissant son front se poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune comme la veille avant de tomber dans l'inconscience... Stiles y répondit, glissant ses bras autour des épaules de l'ancien-alpha, rassuré. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches de cette manière, mais la situation semblait tellement surréaliste depuis quelques temps que l'hyperactif ne s'en plaignit pas.

Ils se séparèrent rapidement, et Derek se sentit obligé de rassurer Stiles :

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Voyant que l'hyperactif allait de nouveau triturer ses doigts, il tendit sa main, les séparant et en gardant une un instant dans la sienne :

- Allez, idiot.

Stiles baissa les yeux, et eut un petit rire nerveux :

- J'ai eu la frousse, ok... Quand tu es rentré avec tous ces.. Tous ces morceaux de bois, j'ai... Tout ça parce que je suis rentré dans cette immeuble..

- Nous ne savons toujours pas pourquoi elle t'a pris pour cible, Stiles. Ne portes pas de responsabilités sur cela, intervint Deaton signalant par la même occasion sa présence.

Les deux amis se séparèrent, Derek allant s'asseoir sur une chaise, soudainement gêné. Un léger silence envahit la pièce pendant lequel Stiles sentait son cœur reprendre un rythme normal et sa tête cessa enfin de lui paraître sur le point d'exploser.

- Est-ce que je te ramène chez toi ? Demanda-t-il finalement regardant Derek.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Deaton, attendant que celui-ci donne sa confirmation.

- Je n'y vois pas d'opposition, mais tu ne dois pas aller aider Braeden...

- Que fait-elle ? Le coupa Stiles en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est vrai que, étant donné qu'il avait passé le reste de la journée dans la clinique hier, il ne savait pas ce qui s'était préparé pendant ce temps.

- Elle a tenté d'aller dans les villes alentours, chercher le moindre signe de la présence de la louve, répondit Derek en se passant une main sur le visage.

Stiles constata à quel point l'ancien-alpha semblait épuisé, et cela lui serra de nouveau la gorge. Génial, si maintenant il se sentait mal dès que Derek avait quelque chose, il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Stiles prit conscience de quel jour c'était...

- On est samedi, constata-t-il à voix haute en fronçant les sourcils.

Les deux autres occupants de la pièce relevèrent la tête vers lui, interrogateurs. Oui, bon, son père avait visiblement changé d'avis pour la surveillance le week-end au vue de ce qu'il avait dit hier soir, mais ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

- Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on pourrait faire une réunion de meute, tout le monde devrait pouvoir venir, s'expliqua-t-il voyant que les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas en quoi la précision du jour allait changer quelque chose.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, étant donné les différents points qu'il faut éclaircir, approuva Deaton en hochant la tête.

Alors que Stiles allait sortir son portable, Derek l'interrompit :

- Tu devrais peut-être attendre au moins huit heures, ils doivent tous être fatigué, accordons-leur un peu de répit.

L'hyperactif remarqua alors que l'ancien-alpha regardait par la fenêtre avec un air absent... Cela le perturba un instant, et il voulut s'approcher pour... Pour quoi au juste ? Stiles fronça les sourcils, hocha la tête, et alla s'asseoir à son tour sur une chaise à l'opposé. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, sans cesser de s'interroger. Il se sentait étrange ce matin, et petit à petit il lui semblait qu'il s'accrochait un peu trop à... Il releva les yeux vers Derek qui n'avait pas changé de posture. Puis, il remarqua le regard interrogateur que lui portait Deaton, mais Stiles détourna les yeux, comme prit en flagrant délit d'une énorme bêtise...

Toute cette histoire commençait sérieusement à le travailler.. Il laissa sa tête s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, sans réaliser qu'il était tout simplement en train de s'endormir.

* * *

><p>- Hey, mec.<p>

La voix était lointaine, mais Stiles ne tarda pas à se réveiller lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule pour le secouer en douceur. Il sortit de sa torpeur, tombant sur le regard amical de Scott.

- Hey..., répondit-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

Il toussota en se redressant doucement sur sa chaise, peu étonné de réaliser qu'il s'était endormit chez le véto.

- Ça y est, le marmot a fini de dormir ? S'exclama une voix un peu à sa gauche.

Stiles fronça les sourcils, et releva brusquement sa tête, les yeux écarquillés :

- Isaac !

Il sauta sur ses pieds et se jeta sur le jeune homme pour l'enlacer, alors que celui-ci riait. Scott fronça les sourcils, visiblement leur problème d'entente avait disparu depuis longtemps !

_- Dude _! Lâcha Stiles en se reculant. Mais qu'est-ce qui te ramène ici ?!

Isaac rit, jetant un œil à Scott qui était juste derrière Stiles :

- Il semblerait que vous ayez besoin de renfort, non ?

L'hyperactif eut un sourire et soudainement la situation ne lui parut pas si désespérée. Finalement, les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers les occupants de la pièce et visiblement, la meute était au complet. Scott était arrivé avec Isaac, alors que Kira et Lydia avaient fait voiture commune pour venir, et que Peter et Malia étaient arrivés à pied. Braeden avait été une des dernières à arriver, saluant Deaton avec plus de bonne humeur que la veille. Derek avait retrouvé un peu de dynamisme en la présence de Isaac, mais Stiles n'était pas dupe. _Sourwolf_ cachait souvent sa douleur derrière un masque et ce soir, lorsqu'il serait de nouveau abandonné à lui-même, tout allait lui revenir en pleine face... N'en était-il pas de même pour Stiles ? Pour tout le monde ?

Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir se mettre en place.

* * *

><p>- Donc, selon toi, elle ne serait pas tant que ça coincée dans son animalité ? Continua Braeden, tournée vers Deaton.<p>

Celui-ci se recula un peu de la table d'auscultation sur laquelle était posé un plan de Beacon Hills et de sa forêt alentour.

- Je pense qu'elle sait parfaitement ce qu'elle fait. Le sable dans les yeux, ce n'était pas un acte accidentel, et le fait qu'elle ai su qu'elle pouvait stopper Derek avec de simples rondins de bois montre qu'elle ne travaille pas uniquement à l'instinct. Selon moi, elle sait ce qu'elle fait et elle connaît ses ennemis.

Derek, appuyé sur la table, grogna. Stiles, dans sa diagonale, frémit : ce son lui rappelait tellement son cauchemar. Évidemment, ce fut Deaton qui le remarqua et il lui jeta de nouveau ce regard interrogateur...

- Mais d'où vient ce sable? demanda Isaac qui n'arrivait pas réellement à se faire une image mentale de leur ennemi.

Deaton haussa les épaules :

- Je regarderais si je trouve des informations sur ce détail...

- Bon, cela signifie que finalement, nous nous sommes royalement fait piéger, et qu'elle peut recommencer n'importe quand, continua Derek en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Elle ne sait pas que Isaac est de retour, elle ne connaît pas son odeur, c'est un avantage sur lequel on peut travailler, enchaîna Braeden.

Isaac hocha la tête, visiblement peu inquiet face à l'idée d'être un appât.

- Il y a une chose étrange, commença Malia qui était appuyée sur le mur en s'avançant. Si elle connaissait Peter, je veux dire, c'est ma mère, alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ne semble-t-elle même pas nous reconnaître... ?

- Elle a toujours été un peu sauvage, souffla Peter avec un sourire mi-effrayant, mi-amusé.

Scott et Stiles échangèrent un regard suspicieux. Ce mec faisait terriblement flipper quand il le voulait ! Cependant, personne ne fut capable de répondre sérieusement à la question, et Lydia proposa qu'elle fasse des recherches sur l'amnésie chez le loup-garou, alors qu'un plan de vadrouille jusqu'à la fin du week-end se mettait en place. Stiles ne se prononça pas, à vrai dire, il était un peu ailleurs, fatigué physiquement et moralement, il voulait juste retourner se coucher. Il pourrait toujours faire des recherches en fin de soirée, étant donné qu'il fallait qu'il passe à l'hôpital pour que Mélissa surveille ses points de suture et lui remette cette silicone en gel désagréable l'après-midi... Mais si cela pouvait faire cesser les tiraillements, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Il entendit vaguement le reste de la conversation qui portait sur les différents endroits de la forêt qui avait été fouillé... Mais Stiles était totalement ailleurs, son esprit lui renvoyant des bribes de ses cauchemars, et... Et le regard de Derek... Seigneur, est-ce que cela n'allait jamais s'effacer de son esprit ?

Revenant à l'instant présent en inspirant profondément, il releva les yeux et tomba sur le regard inquiet de l'ancien-alpha. Stiles tenta un léger sourire, mais apparemment c'était trop tard pour rassurer _Sourwolf. _Il décida donc d'essayer de se plonger dans la conversation et d'essayer de faire bonne figure, comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>- Comment vont tes cicatrices, Stiles ? Lui demanda Deaton alors que tout le monde commençait à partir, s'en allant par groupe.<p>

Kira et Scott partaient pour le cinéma, ils allaient voir _Kingsman : The Secret Service_... Isaac avait décidé de ramener Derek chez lui finalement, et Stiles songea que ce n'était pas plus mal au lieu que ce soit lui, parce que l'ancien-alpha lui aurait certainement demandé ce qu'il n'allait pas. Avant de franchir la porte, ce dernier se tourna une dernière fois vers lui, essayant de voir si le plus jeune allait bien. Finalement, tous furent partis, sauf Malia et Lydia qui l'attendirent gentiment devant la clinique. Il se tourna vers Deaton :

- Bien, j'ai réussi à prendre une douche en y faisant attention et je dois retourner les faire vérifier à l'hôpital aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas saigné malgré les événements d'hier, c'est sûrement bon signe...

L'émissaire hocha la tête, et alors que l'hyperactif allait prendre congé, il l'arrêta :

- Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont jamais anodins, Stiles. Tu devrais pourtant le savoir...

Puis il disparut par la porte de derrière, sans un autre regard. Comment ? Pensa Stiles complètement désarçonné... Il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire. Deaton était sûrement encore plus étrange que Peter. Il sortit de la clinique, tombant en plein milieu d'une discussion entre Lydia et Malia. Les voir ensemble lui fit une étrange sensation... Il s'agissait des deux femmes qui avaient un jour occupées son cœur et son esprit – et pas que si on veut être précis ; pourtant, aujourd'hui, il les regardait avec une affection toute particulière qui n'était pas de l'amour, mais plutôt un grand intérêt et une certaine affection.

- Stiles ? S'étonna Lydia face à son ami qui arborait un doux sourire en les regardant.

L'interpellé eut un petit rire, puis se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Alors, quel est le sujet qui vous captive tant ?

- J'expliquais à Malia comment nous avions connu Isaac !

Stiles hocha la tête, puis demanda à Malia comment elle rentrait :

- Lydia va me ramener, merci.

- Ok, je vais y aller alors !

- Il me semblait que tu ne devais pas rester sans surveillance, s'exclama une voix un peu plus loin qu'eux.

C'était Peter qui était aux côtés de Braeden. Stiles grimaça, ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient initialement décidé avec son père... Devait-il prendre en compte ce qui avait été dit hier soir ?

- Je vais aller rejoindre mon père au Poste, dit-il en sortant les clés de ses poches.

Braeden en profita pour les lui prendre :

- On va t'y conduire, cela nous permettra d'être sûr que tu restes en un seul morceau.

La décision était clairement sans appel, puisqu'elle s'installa au volant, et que Peter prenait place à l'arrière. Stiles soupira :

- Bon les filles, je vous dis à plus tard...

Elles échangèrent un rire et lui firent un signe de la main, rejoignant la voiture de Lydia.

* * *

><p>Le trajet fut particulièrement silencieux, jusqu'à ce que Peter prenne la parole :<p>

- Stiles, je voulais te remercier d'être resté au chevet de mon neveu hier.

Immédiatement, le palpitant de l'hyperactif s'emballa doucement, et il essaya de se calmer pour ne pas alerter le loup-garou. La situation était assez étrange comme cela, il ne manquerait plus que Peter se mette à faire des remarques ou des commentaires bizarres qui seraient tout aussi gênants pour Braeden que pour Stiles...

- Ce n'était vraiment pas grand chose... Je me sentais assez responsable... Je me voyais mal rentré directement chez moi..., répondit-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Il vit Braeden lui jeter un regard en biais :

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, ce n'est pas de ta faute si cette louve à décider de se pointer et de s'en prendre à vous.

Stiles hocha la tête en observant le profil de la jeune femme discrètement. Il s'était toujours demandé comment elle avait réussi à ne pas se transformer avec une blessure pareille. Finalement, ils arrivèrent en silence devant le Poste, et Braeden rendit les clés à Stiles alors qu'ils sortaient. Pouvait-il lui demander ?

- Braeden ? Osa-t-il alors qu'ils allaient partir.

Celle-ci se retourna vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais... Comment as-tu pu rester humaine avec une telle blessure ? Je veux dire, c'est encore plus profond que celles que j'ai dans le dos...

La jeune femme s'esclaffa, et ce rire fit peur à Stiles. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? A vrai dire, Stiles s'était toujours interrogé sur cette jeune femme, elle lui avait parut belle, certes, mais aussi très étrange... Bon évidemment, lorsqu'elle était sortie avec Derek cela ne lui avait pas parut si surprenant que cela, mais pourtant...

Puis, finalement elle s'avança vers lui, calme et dangereuse à la fois. Elle planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme, et souffla :

- Que dis-tu, Stiles ?

Et alors, il pu voir, monstrueusement envoûtants, ses yeux chocolatés devenir noirs, alors que l'atmosphère autour d'eux devenaient bien plus lourde... Avant que tout ne retombe brutalement.

Tout naturellement, elle se détourna et courut rejoindre Peter qui avait continué d'avancer sans elle. Seulement à cet instant, Stiles pu reprendre son souffle, qu'il n'avait pas réalisé retenir...

Elle n'était pas humaine, loin de là. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas une louve non plus... Alors qu'était-elle ? Les autres étaient-ils au courant... ?_Derek_ le savait-il ? Évidemment, on ne cache rien à des loups-garous... En se retournant pour rejoindre son père dans le bâtiment, Stiles fut certain d'une chose : ces recherches à venir ne seraient pas sur le louve du Désert... Oh non.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


	10. C'est assez cauchemardesque

**I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. I'LL CATCH YOU.**

_**Notes**_

Bonsoir ! J'avais tellement envie de poster un chapitre avant mon anniversaire, que j'ai pris sur mon propre temps de révision pour mon concours ! Félicitations, de mieux en mieux tout ça ;) Aha, en tout cas, sachez que je suis VRAIMENT ravie de pouvoir partager ce chapitre avec vous, parce que je vous y propose une de mes théories favorites, et une de celle que j'ai le mieux élaborée jusqu'alors (je pense.). J'espère que vous allez être surpris(es), que vous allez vous posez pleeeeins de questions :D ! N'hésitez pas à partager, et encore merci !

Réponses :

- **Unanyme** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir de savoir que tu me suis depuis le début ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te satisfaire tout autant :) Eh oui, effectivement... J'ADORE LE SUSPENS u_u Encore merci en tout cas de me suivre depuis le début !

- **isa** Toujours contente de savoir que cela te plaise ! Eh oui, Isaac est de retour ! Je voulais vraiment le faire revenir (j'ai pas compris pourquoi ils l'ont fait partir... Je le trouvais intéressant à exploiter !). J'espère que la suite tant attendue va te plaire ! Merci beaucoup de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit mot !

Et merci à toutes les mises en follow !

A bientôt,

MB

**Chapitre 9 C'est assez cauchemardesque**

- Papa ! S'exclama Stiles avec agacement.

Mais le Shérif se contenta de secouer la tête, les poings sur les hanches : il en était hors de question.

- Je vais venir avec toi.

- Je serais avec Mélissa, la louve a disparu de la circulation pour le moment ! Elle ne prendra pas le risque de m'attaquer en plein milieu d'un hôpital !

Les deux hommes soupirèrent d'agacement en même temps.

- Après ce que tu viens de me raconter, n'ai-je pas toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, Stiles?

L'hyperactif ne répondit pas tout de suite. S'il avait su que déjeuner avec son père pour parler de la situation l'empêcherait encore plus de faire ce qu'il souhaitait librement, il y aurait sûrement réfléchit à deux fois. Bien entendu, il pouvait tout de même comprendre son père, mais celui-ci pourrait tout de même lui faire confiance...

Il y eut un silence, puis le Shérif attrapa sa veste, l'enfilant. Grommelant dans sa barbe, Stiles prit la direction de la sortie du Poste, son père sur les talons. Parrish qui était sur son chemin récolta un regard noir, alors que son père s'exclamait :

- Je l'accompagne quelque part, et je reviens directement après, Parrish !

Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Stiles s'apprêtait à monter devant quand le Shérif l'interrompit :

- Je devrais peut-être prendre le volant...

- Alors là, non ! C'est bon, ça va, hein, s'énerva le plus jeune en montant dans la Jeep.

Il nota que son père secoua la tête avec un doux sourire, qui agaça encore plus Stiles. Celui-ci démarra, et n'attendit pas que son père soit attaché pour le faire. Il ne freina pas non plus délicatement, même si chaque mouvement le secouait abruptement, et que ses cicatrices le grattaient toujours plus. Cependant, il était tellement contrarié que cela ne le dérangea pas plus, et ils furent rapidement rendu à l'hôpital.

Lorsque Mélissa les vit arriver, elle remarqua directement la tension entre les deux parentés, mais leur donna tout de même un sourire éclatant, et commença à leur faire la conversation normalement, bien que elle fusse au courant de la situation... Cela eut le mérite de détendre Stiles, qui ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une femme pleine de surprise. Il se passait des choses horribles dehors, mais elle faisait toujours de son mieux pour rester de bonne humeur, et donner le meilleur d'elle-même aux blessés et aux malades...

- Tu viens, Stiles ? On va s'occuper de tes blessures, lança-t-elle quittant enfin le Shérif.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, et suivit la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans une salle d'auscultation.

- Alors, as-tu saigné depuis la dernière fois ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'il enlevait sa veste puis son tee-shirt.

- Non, du moins, je n'ai rien remarqué...

Il se tue alors qu'elle effleurait doucement les blessures, vérifiant que la cicatrisation ai commencé, et qu'il n'y ai pas d'infection.

- Tu as eu le temps de demander à quelqu'un de te passer de la crème ?

- Mon père l'a fait jeudi dans la journée, mais vendredi non... Pas avec ce qu'il s'est passé...

- Je m'en doute. Il faudrait tout de même que tu en mettes plus souvent, sauf si tu préfères des pansements ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas aussi efficace que la silicone pour les tiraillements par contre...

Stiles hésita, mais affirma que la silicone pouvait être supportable.

- Bien, on pourra te les enlever la semaine prochaine, je pense. Après, il faudra bien hydrater ta cicatrice. Même en milieu de semaine prochaine, et arrêter la silicone une fois les plaies refermées, d'accord ?

L'hyperactif hocha la tête, alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses plaies. Évidemment, elle profita du silence, pour parler de tout autre chose...

- Je me demandais... Est-ce que tu arrives à mieux dormir maintenant ?

… Le blessé retint un soupir. Était-ce marqué sur son visage qu'il avait des problèmes de sommeil ? A moins que toute la population de Beacon Hills se soit alliée pour lui parler de ça...

- Pas vraiment... Mais ça va... J'arrive quand même à me reposer un peu...

- Tu sais, je suis infirmière, et quand un patient ne dors pas, je le vois au premier coup d'œil...

- Je fais des cauchemars, lâcha-t-il de but en blanc, espérant que la conversation s'essoufflerait, mais Mélissa avait l'air décidé à continuer de s'inquiéter pour lui...

- Si certaines choses te tracassent, tu devrais en parler. Que ce soit à moi, à ton père ou même à Scott... Si tu as des problèmes, règles-les, c'est la meilleure solution... Tiens, tu peux te rhabiller. Il faut que tu essayes de trouver un moyen pour passer un nuit complète, continua-t-elle en allant se laver les mains.

Stiles soupira. Seigneur, oui, ce qu'il aimerait passer une nuit complète. Juste une.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, après avoir de nouveau bataillé avec son père, qui finalement l'avait laissé rentré une fois l'avoir déposé de nouveau à son travail, Stiles se sentait vidé de toute son énergie, alors qu'il était à peine trois heures de l'après-midi. Il rentrait plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, mais ce n'était pas pour le déranger... Il déambula jusqu'au canapé, se sentant incapable de monter les escaliers pour aller jusqu'à son lit, et tomba immédiatement dans le sommeil.<p>

* * *

><p><em>De nouveau, Stiles se retrouva plongé dans le noir, sans aucun repère. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant un indice, quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider... Finalement, ce fut son ouïe qui le renseigna. <em>

_En effet, lorsqu'il retenait sa propre respiration, il pouvait en entendre une autre, à quelques pas de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais finalement, la peur lui noua la gorge et il n'osa pas dire un mot._

_ L'instant d'après, il entendit un bruissement, quelqu'un qui se déplaçait..._

_- Qu..._

_Alors qu'il avait enfin trouvé le courage de se manifester, un souffle chaud se retrouva tout près de son visage, au niveau de ses lèvres. Le cœur battant, il recula, mais très vite, ses mollets touchèrent le bord de ce qui semblait être un matelas, ou un siège, ou un canapé, il n'en savait trop rien... _

_- Stiles..._

_L'interpellé sursauta vivement au son de cette voix... Pourtant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser plus qu'on le poussa un peu brusquement en arrière, et il atterrit sur un matelas... Très bien, il était allongé sur... Sa pensée se stoppa totalement lorsqu'il sentit qu'_il _grimpait au-dessus de lui, et son cœur partit dans une embardée incontrôlable. Il n'osa même pas bouger, alors qu'il sentait cette chaleur envahir son bas ventre. _

_- Stiles..._

_Le souffle chaud glissa contre sa mâchoire, suivant la ligne de son cou alors qu'il tournait la tête sur le côté. Puis très vite, des mains vinrent saisir sa taille, avant de descendre en une douce caresse vers ses hanches. L'hyperactif sentit son souffle se faire saccader, et il pinça des lèvres pour essayer de se contrôler. Mais les mains aventureuses descendirent vers ses jambes, les écartant avant que les doigts ne viennent griffer l'intérieur de ses cuisses par dessus son vêtement. Stiles ferma les yeux, se cambrant doucement. Non, il n'était pas censé réagir ainsi, mais... _

_Il sursauta lorsque qu'une bouche glissa dans son nombril : il ne l'avait pas sentit arriver... Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait, et l'idée de se débattre avait simplement fuit son esprit, il se sentait incapable de bouger, à la merci de... Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là déjà ? _

_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour stopper son homologue, mais sa phrase se retrouva coincer dans sa gorge à l'instant où des dents se refermèrent sur un lobe de son oreille. La seconde suivante, des hanches venaient brutalement s'ancrer aux siennes, et Stiles renversa la tête en arrière, gémissant : c'était trop d'émotions en quelques minutes. _

_Alors qu'il semblait enfin retrouver l'usage de ses mains, un glapissement de douleur le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières, constatant qu'on avait allumé la lumière, alors que la peur lui tordait le ventre. Ses yeux baissés tombèrent sur ses mains, qui tenaient un poignard, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans un abdomen au-dessus de lui alors que du sang coulait sur ses mains... _

_ Remontant doucement son regard comme par crainte, il tomba sur celui emplit de douleur de sa victime : Derek._

Stiles sursauta, et fut immédiatement agressé par la lumière qui filtrait par la fenêtre du salon. Il voulut se relever, mais ses mains s'emmêlèrent dans une couverture posée sur lui et il tomba au sol, en lâchant un juron. Il sentit son cœur, jusqu'alors enfermé dans une monstrueuse illusion, reprendre doucement un rythme normal.

- Stiles ? Appela une voix dans une autre pièce.

Ce dernier se redressa vivement alors que son meilleur ami apparaissait à l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

- Ça va, _buddy _?

Stiles eut un rire nerveux, en essayant de défroisser ses vêtements avant de ramasser la couverture. Voilà d'où elle venait : Scott. Son père avait dû lui demander de passer...

- Ouais, juste... Juste un putain de cauchemar.

Scott s'avança, inquiet, lui tendant une canette de Coca-Cola :

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, non, c'est bon. C'est trois fois rien, c'est idiot, répondit Stiles, attrapant le soda, et s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Le loup-garou ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et ils discutèrent rapidement d'autre chose. Scott passa un bon moment à parler de sa sortie du matin avec Kira, et de son déjeuner avec elle. Stiles tenta de rester concentré sur ce qu'il disait, mais il avait toujours du mal à ne pas repenser à ce stupide rêve...

_ Les rêves que nous faisons ne sont jamais anodins, Stiles..._

Génial, maintenant la phrase de Deaton n'allait plus quitter son esprit, même lorsque son meilleur ami lui racontait sa journée...

* * *

><p>- Tu peux directement aller te reposer, si tu veux, lâcha Isaac alors qu'il se garait devant l'immeuble.<p>

Derek constata qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait rappeler l'incident de la veille... Et pourtant. Il hocha la tête :

- Tu connais la maison, fais comme chez toi, répondit-il en détachant sa ceinture.

Il descendit de la voiture de Isaac, beaucoup plus discrète que la Camaro, il fallait l'admettre. Mais la couleur blanche luisante, donnait un air assez classe à l'ensemble, il pouvait le dire. Derek se sentait épuisé, comme s'il avait courut un marathon, ou comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis une centaine d'année. Chaque mouvement, même sortir d'une voiture, lui donnait l'impression de se tuer à la tâche...

Il retint un soupir en poussant la porte de son appartement, Isaac sur ses talons. L'ancien-alpha avait été réellement content de voir que le jeune homme était revenu en ville ! Cela le rassurait également.

- Tu t'es installé chez Scott ? Demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

- Oui, Mélissa n'est pas encore au courant. Elle était au travail lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai vraiment hâte de la revoir ! Lança Isaac en montant sur une des chaises hautes du bar de la cuisine.

Derek eut un léger sourire. Son ancien bêta était devenu très proche de la mère de Scott, et de ce dernier. Et cela le rassurait, parce que le jeune homme avait toujours été en manque de cette affectivité que pouvait lui donner Mélissa, comme elle le faisait avec tout le monde. Oui, il pensa un instant qu'il admirait cette femme.

Il échangea encore quelques mots avec Isaac, puis finalement, il décida de l'abandonner – lâchement, à vrai dire ça le gênait un peu de le laisser alors qu'il venait juste de revenir, mais Derek se sentait à peine capable d'aligner deux mots sans avoir peur de dire n'importe quoi.

Pourtant, Isaac fut loin d'être vexé. Il déclara qu'il allait faire de même dans une des chambres d'amis, également fatigué de son voyage en avion. Derek se dirigea donc calmement vers son lit, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord. Il glissa son tee-shirt par dessus ses épaules, avec un soupir, avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur les draps. Cette journée avait été monstrueuse... Il s'était réveillé avec une sensation très désagréable d'être passé sous un tracteur...

Cependant, si cette sensation avait été désagréable, celle qui avait été la pire de toute était très certainement d'avoir ressenti toute la détresse qui émanait de Stiles. Cet insupportable idiot n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter pour lui, et Derek le concevait parfaitement mais... Mais il voyait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans une super forme, et il aurait souhaité lui parler si... Si la suite de vendredi n'avait pas tout simplement dégénérée... Son loup n'avait jamais été si docile sauf lorsqu'il avait fallu attaqué la louve du Désert pour sauver Stiles, et Derek n'arrivait toujours pas à analyser cette idée...

Il soupira de nouveau en se redressant pour se mettre sous ses draps. Bien sûr que si, il comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait, il ne fallait pas être idiot... Mais, la question était plutôt : qu'allait-il se passer ? Probablement rien, une fois cette histoire avec la louve du Désert terminée, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... Du moins, Derek essayait de s'en persuader. Parce que les cauchemars où Stiles mourraient, cela commençait à être éprouvant. Très éprouvant.

* * *

><p><em>Derek ouvrit soudainement les yeux alors qu'il avait le sentiment qu'il venait tout juste de les fermer. Se redressant vivement, il se sentit soudainement en danger, et son côté lupin était en train de s'agiter. Il se leva de son lit, se dirigea à pas feutrés vers la porte d'entrée. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua les résidus de sable qui s'étendaient sur le sol par endroits. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit que ses crocs perçaient lentement ses gencives, dans une douleur qui avec le temps était devenue plutôt une libération. Telle un traqueur, il suivit les traces, mais un bruit de lutte le fit s'immobiliser à quelques pas de la porte. Il entendit un gémissement, suivit d'un grognement, et tout à coup, la porte fut ouverte et quelqu'un fut violemment poussé à l'intérieur.<em>

_ Réalisant de qui il s'agissait, Derek le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol :_

_- Stiles ? Appela-t-il et lui-même perçut la panique dans sa voix._

_Il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains et essayant de voir le visage de l'hyperactif, qui avait enfoui son visage dans son cou. Alors qu'il l'observait, il le vit alors sourire d'une manière qui lui fit froid dans le dos._

_- Voyons Derek, ce n'est pas moi qu'il fallait sauver, c'était Stiles._

_La voix du Nogistune s'infiltra en lui comme un horrible souvenir. Il releva vivement la tête, et son regard croisa celui du vrai Stiles qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, maintenu à genoux par la louve du Désert qui..._

- Derek ?! Derek !

L'interpellé sursauta violemment, se retournant près à frapper. Il reconnut alors Isaac penché au-dessus de lui :

- Euh.. Ça va... ? S'étonna une voix derrière.

Se penchant sur le côté, Derek remarqua alors que Stiles et Scott étaient également présents. Il grogna plus pour la forme que pour le fond et s'assit dans son lit, se forçant à émerger rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'étonna-t-il en cherchant son tee-shirt des yeux tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il vit discrètement que Stiles le détaillait, inquiet mais il n'en fit pas trop de cas et se leva pour attraper un nouveau vêtement dans la commode, incapable de savoir où était rendu l'autre

- Je... En fait... C'est..

Derek fut le seul à se tourner vers Stiles avec suspicion. Pourquoi une telle anxiété émanait de lui ? Scott lui jeta également un regard, puis après un accord silencieux avec Isaac, il se tourna vers l'ancien-alpha :

- Stiles a eu une conversation avec Braeden, un peu... Un peu inattendue...

- J'ai fait quelques recherches en fin de soirée..., commença Stiles avant de s'arrêter face au regard effaré de Derek.

En fin de soirée ?! Mais quelle heure est-il ?! Pensa soudainement Derek, se tourna vers l'horloge principal : 8.54PM. Oh, Seigneur. Il avait dormi toute la journée ! Stiles qui avait suivit son regard eut un petit sourire. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à avoir un problème avec le temps aujourd'hui.

- Donc, je lui ai posé des questions par.. Par rapport à sa cicatrice. Je veux dire, je me suis plusieurs fois interrogé vis-à-vis de... De, eh bien, pourquoi elle ne s'était pas transformé... Comme Kate... Mais visiblement, d'après ce qu'elle m'a montré elle n'est pas restée humaine non plus... Alors, en faisant plusieurs recherches, je n'ai rien trouvé de bien concluant, alors...

- Il m'en a parlé, le coupa Scott sur un ton assez sec. Et j'ai envoyé un message à Isaac pour savoir si nous pouvions passer ici. Je pense que nous avons le droit de savoir qui elle est. Pourquoi moi-même je n'ai pas senti sa différence ?

Derek secoua la tête :

- Tu n'y as simplement pas fait attention. Je n'avais pas remarqué non plus, au début... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle m'en parle.

Il y eut un léger silence, et Stiles commença vite à en avoir marre d'attendre :

- Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de _Sourwolf_.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant de capituler :

- Elle a quelques soucis de transformation, et je ne sais pas très bien comment définir sa mutation... Mais d'après Deaton... Elle se rapproche assez clairement... D'une _panthère_.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>


End file.
